


The Blind Box

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Background Stenbrough, College AU, Eddie is into it, Getting caught by roommates, M/M, Mistletoe? Don't mind if I do!, More tags later, Richie Being Richie, Sledding!, The Richie Horror Picture Show, The best of hiders, gamer boys, it's gonna be mei, sexy magical mermaids, the worst of seekers, total nerdz, wanna see my woody?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Eddie works at Gamestop and a dark haired stranger comes in and starts flirting with him. Eddie doesn't think much of it until they keep meeting.Another College AU! Because why the hell not





	1. Chapter 1

 

“I’m telling you Billiam, I’m going to get Mei today. She will be coming home with me.” 

Eddie looked up to see a tall, lanky figure stroll into Gamestop. He had been leaning on the counter on his elbows, bored. It was a midday Thursday shift and no one had come on in over an hour. The shelves were stocked. The counters clean. There was nothing to do.

Generally he liked his job, they let him schedule around his classes and he could do homework during slow times. But on days like this, when he needed to write two papers and there were no customers in sight, he hated it. 

Eddie examined the two customers. The one who had spoken was tall with impossible curly black hair. He had a cocky grin and his arm around the other man, probably his boyfriend. Shame, Eddie thought, he was cute.

“Richie, you’ve been t-t-trying for months to get her. You have five Mercies because of it.” The other boy spoke. He looked like the poster boy for ‘boy next door’- not as tall as the first boy, broad shoulders and sandy blonde hair. He had an easy smile and Eddie guessed that people were instantly comfortable around him. 

“Today’s the day.” The boy- Richie- finally saw Eddie, who stood up and looked at them. “I’m already feeling lucky. This cutie is going to sell me my Mei.” He grinned at Eddie. “What’s your name cutie?”

Eddie frowned at him, not expecting this to be the first words they exchanged. “Hitting on retail workers? How original.” He quipped and was rewarded with a broad smile. 

“Oh feisty. Well,” Richie leaned over the counter and flicked his name tag. “Eds. I only hit on the adorable ones.”

“You saw my name tag, my name is Eddie.” He said, straightening it. “What can I help you with?” 

“Eddie Spaghetti I need a Mei. Hit me with an overwatch blind box.” Richie slapped down some cash.

“That’s also not my name.” Eddie said as he rung him up while he pointed at the display in front of the cash register. They had a variety of blind boxes, small boxes for games and shows that had a mystery character inside. “You can pick any of them.” 

Richie tapped his finger to his lips, considering his options. As Eddie slid his change across the counter Richie grabbed his hand. “Pick for me, lucky charms.” He winked at Eddie.

Eddie was simultaneously annoyed and slightly smitten with the boy. Annoyance won out. “Is that a crack at my height?” He asked, pulling his hand back.

Richie shook his head, his curls bouncing. “Never, I like pocket sized boys.” 

Eddie saw Bill cover his face with his hands, clearly understanding how badly this was going. 

“I’m not pocket sized, you’re just a fucking tree.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You can climb me anytime.” He winked again.

“I’d rather you leaf.” 

Richie laughed, looking at Bill. “Eds got off a good one. Bill I’ve just met my soulmate.” Bill mumbled something about leaving him out of it and went to look at games. 

Richie turned back to Eddie. “I’ll make you a deal. Pick a box for me. If it’s Mei I’ll take you out. If it’s anyone else you take me out.” 

“Doesn’t really sound like a win for me.” Eddie walked around the counter, standing next to Richie. 

“Oh, you’re even cuter without that counter hiding your lower half.” Richie said, eyes slowly raking up and down Eddie. 

Eddie flushed and turned to the boxes, quickly grabbing one and tossing it to Richie before he went back behind the counter. He wasn’t used to being hit on so openly. He kinda liked it. Richie opened it slowly and Eddie found himself wanting it to be a Mei.

He saw his friend and coworker Stan come out from the back and stop to see if Bill needed help. He could tell that Stan thought he was cute, he was leaning across Bill to show him games. Eddie smiled at the interaction. 

“Do you play?” Richie asked as he tried to rip the plastic off. 

“Overwatch?” He asked and Richie nodded. “Sometimes. We’re supposed to keep up with the popular games.” 

Richie was using his teeth now but still couldn’t open the plastic. “Who do you play as?” 

“Tracer.” Eddie grabbed a pair of scissors and held out his hand. 

Richie dropped the box into it. “Thanks.” He watched as Eddie carefully cut the plastic and handed it back. “Playing as the sexy lesbian, I like it.” 

“Who do you like?” Eddie asked, watching Richie rip open the box and shake the tiny bag out.

“You Eds. Thought I was being clear.” Richie flashed him a grin. “But I play as Doomfist.” 

“You think you’re really smooth don’t you?” Eddie asked as Richie ripped open the plastic. He had a small frown as he saw it was Tracer, not Mei.

“I  _ am  _ smooth.” Richie smiled at him. “That’s gotta be a sign of good luck, getting your character.” 

“It’s the most common one.” Eddie replied. 

Richie smiled, “I’m still taking it as a sign.” He glanced at Bill. “Looks like our friends are getting along.” Bill and Stan were clearly flirting, completely ignoring them. “What do you do when you’re not selling people disappointment Eds?”

“Still not my name. I’m in college, at the university nearby.”

Richie arched an eyebrow. “Me too, I’ve never seen you on campus.”

He shrugged. “I’m at the business school and I don’t live in the dorms. Stan and I have an apartment with our friend Mike.” 

“Ohh, off campus. Sexy upperclassman. I like it.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I just got sick of the filth of the dorms. What about you?”

“I room with Bill over there, studying art and game design. I’m going to work on a game like Overwatch one day.” Richie propped his elbows up on the counter, grinning at Eddie. “Do you always work Thursdays?” 

Eddie nodded, “From 10-2. I’ve got class at 2:30.” 

Richie grinned. “Excellent. I’ll be back next week for that Mei. Right now though, I have class.” 

“It’s a date.” The words left Eddie’s mouth without him intending. He flushed as Richie waggled his eyebrows.

“Hell yes it is. You owe me one, after all.” He stood, yelling to Bill. “We’ve got to go, get his number already.”

Bill flicked him off and said something to Stan that made him laugh before walking over. They headed to the door and Richie yelled out, “See you next week Spaghetti Man!” As they left. Eddie gave him a small wave that Richie returned with enthusiasm. 

Stan walked over, “What was that?” He asked, watching them walk out.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Eddie said, raising an eyebrow and turning to Stan. 

Pink tinged his cheeks. “I’ve had classes with Bill before. I’ve always thought he was cute. And we play the same games.”

“Well, clearly he thinks you’re cute too.” Eddie said, bumping Stan’s shoulder. “Maybe he’ll let you hold his controller.” 

“Shut up.” Stan said, still watching the pair walk out to their car. 

“They’re coming back next Thursday.” Eddie told him. He saw a small smile appear on Stan’s lips. He knew he was smiling too. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He back turned to see Richie, who was dressed as Dr. Frank N. Furter. He had black fishnets pulled up over his thighs with a garter belt. A black corset was tight over his chest. He also had white makeup on his face. Combined with the thick black eyeshadow and blood red lips, he really pulled off the look. Eddie barely knew Richie but he knew this was a perfect Richie costume, he wore it with complete confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Rocky Horror Picture show. I’d google the outfits it you haven’t seen it (or like, go watch it. You’re really missing out).

Richie and Bill didn’t come in the next Thursday. Or the one following.

Initially Eddie was disappointed, and so was Stan. But by the time week three rolled around Eddie realized that Richie was probably just a flirt and didn’t mean anything he had said. They had only talked for ten minutes and Richie hadn’t even asked him on a date. So it was fine. 

“And it’s his loss. Their losses.” Eddie as saying as he put on his wig for the show tonight. 

Stan nodded, adjusting his fake glasses. “Definitely.” 

Bill hadn’t talked to Stan since. Stan had seen him on campus but he wasn’t sure if Bill had seen him. Either way, both boys were telling the other that it was fine, and that they were over it, even if neither really believed it. That was what friends were for after all. 

“Plenty of fish in the sea.” Stan added, finishing Eddie’s scar makeup. 

They were dressing up for the annual midnight showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show. It was a tradition of theirs. Stan was dressed as Barry. He started out the night in regular clothes and brought a robe to change into later. Eddie always joked that he needed a Janet and Stan would roll his eyes.  

Eddie went as Eddie. It was too perfect to pass up. And he loved wearing the greaser outfit, he had even found a leather vest and glued fake cheetah fur to it. 

The event was packed, as always. They started looking for their friends, Bev & Ben.  

“There they are!” Eddie shouted, pointing. He waved at them as they walked over. Bev was dressed as Magenta and Ben was Riff Raff. 

“Hey! You two look great, as always.” She said, giving both a hug. It was the fourth year Stan and Eddie had gone. Both had grown up watching the movie together and dressing up for it was a natural extension. They started freshman year and always made time for it, regardless of homework or work. Ben and Bev had joined them the past two. Mike had come once and then begged off, saying all the rituals were too much to remember. 

“You too! That hair!” Eddie touched it lightly, impressed. Her red hair was ratted into an excellent impression of Magenta’s. 

She primped, smiling. “Thank you, thank you. I may regret it tomorrow but I look hella good tonight.” She laughed. “I invited two others too, they come every year and they’d be a good addition to our little group!” 

“I see them.” Ben said, adjusting his bald cap as he waved his arm. “Bill! Richie!” 

Eddie and Stan exchanged a glance at each other. “There’s no way…” Eddie started but Stan shook his head as they saw that yes, of course it was them. 

Bill was dressed as one of the Time Warp dancers, wearing a coat with long tails and a bright purple undershirt. He had a black top hat and was wearing winged black eyeliner. Eddie glanced at Stan, who was openly staring at him.

“Might want to pick your jaw up.” Eddie whispered, nudging his friend. Stan shook his head, recovering slightly.

Bill smiled as he saw the others but his grin fell as he saw Stan. “H-hi Stan. Eddie.” Eddie was surprised Bill knew his name. They had never had classes together or talked. His nice guy reputation was clearly well earned. 

Eddie gave Bill a small nod then moved back, seeing Bill make a beeline for Stan. He clearly wanted to speak to him. He could tell Bill looked embarrassed and that Stan was upset. Eddie didn’t want to be in the middle of whatever came next, good or bad.  They walked a few feet away, it looked like Bill was apologizing. 

He back turned to see Richie, who was dressed as Dr. Frank N. Furter. He had black fishnets pulled up over his thighs with a garter belt. A black corset was tight over his chest.  He also had white makeup on his face. Combined with the thick black eyeshadow and blood red lips, he really pulled off the look. Eddie barely knew Richie but he knew this was a perfect Richie costume, he wore it with complete confidence. And he should, he looked amazing. Eddie had to stop himself from staring. 

It helped that he had a girl on his arm in white underwear, a Janet. 

“Heyo fellow freaks!” Richie said, grinning at everyone. “This is Beth! But for tonight, Janet.” The girl giggled and waved. 

Richie hadn’t seen Eddie yet and he briefly wondered if he could just leave. He had accepted that Richie wasn’t coming back to the store but he didn’t need to see him on a date, especially when he was incredibly sexy in his barely there outfit. 

But then Richie saw Eddie. His smile faltered. “Hey Beth, would you go with them and get seats?” The girl nodded and left with the others, leaving them alone.

“Great outfit, Eds as Eddie. I like it.” Richie said, surveying him. Eddie felt heat pool in his stomach at how intensely Richie was examining him. He still liked Richie, even if he was a liar who hadn’t come back. 

“I barely know you and I’m not surprised that you came as Tim Curry.” Eddie replied. He was trying not to flirt with Richie, he was on a date. With someone else. 

Richie laughed, “Gotta flaunt it, right?” He swiveled his hips before looking slightly embarrassed. “Look, sorry about not coming to the store. Got busy with classes and stuff. Forgive me?” He actually did look sorry and Eddie wanted to forgive him. 

He sighed, knowing that holding a grudge wouldn’t help. “It’s fine, it’s not like we had a date or anything.” He cringed inwardly. He meant it lightly but it didn’t come out like he had hoped. 

Richie nodded. “No we didn’t, I guess.” He paused. “But I would have liked to.” He added hopefully after a moment. 

“Then you should have asked me out. You’re on another date now.” Eddie replied, starting to get annoyed. Richie had a chance to ask him out and didn’t. Eddie wasn’t going to feel bad. 

Richie shrugged. “I guess. I asked Beth to come because she’s never been. She saw it as a date. She’s not really my type.” He gave Eddie a small smile. “I prefer smaller, angrier people.” 

“I’m flattered.” Eddie replied flatly. He was frustrated that he was still attracted to Richie, even after he had blown him off. Seeing Richie in that outfit reminded Eddie what he had missed. And he didn’t appreciate it. 

They stood awkwardly, neither saying anything. 

Eddie folded his arms over his chest. “Well, let’s go join the others. I’m sure Beth is waiting for you.” He finally said, not wanting to be alone with Richie any longer. 

Richie seemed like he was going to say more but Eddie stalked off, looking for his friends. They had gotten seats near the front and waved excitedly at him. Eddie sat down as the theatre dimmed and red lips appeared on the screen. He started singing along with his friends, screaming the words out and laughing. 

He had less fun as the night went on. Normally for the rice throwing he and Stan would be arm in arm, throwing it together. Now Stan was distracted, listening as Bill whispered something in his ear. In past years, Eddie would be between Ben and Bev for songs but now he knew they were holding hands behind him. For the toilet paper pieces Stan would always hold while Eddie threw but now Stan was holding for Bill. All in all, he felt like a spare wheel. 

As for Richie, Beth was hanging off of him, asking him to explain everything to her. Richie looked a little annoyed but answered her questions. Eddie kept seeing him glancing over at him, watching his movements. It was annoying the hell out of hm. 

Eddie decided to leave after his song. He didn’t want to finish the night at a nearby diner, their end of night tradition, and watch Richie flirt with someone else. He told Stan he was leaving. Stan offered to come but Eddie shook his head, seeing no reason to ruin his night too. He knew Stan could get a ride home from Bev, or it was possible he wouldn’t need it. It looked like he and Bill had hit it off. Eddie was happy for them, if a little jealous. 

He was nearly to his car when he heard an “Eddie! Wait!”. He turned and saw Richie, his makeup smudged and hair wild. 

Eddie sighed. “What?” Richie looked like he was freezing. It was September and the nights were getting colder. That, plus his lack of clothes, made goosebumps appear on  his arms. He had wrapped his arms around himself but Eddie could tell he was shivering.  

Eddie shrugged off his vest. “Here.” He said, handing it to Richie. He had gotten it at a thrift store so it was too big for him. 

Richie looked at it, “Are you sure?” 

“Just take it,” Eddie replied, annoyed again. “I don’t want you to get hypothermia from talking to me.” Richie hesitated and Eddie thrust it into his hands. Richie slipped it on, looking immediately warmer as he zipped it up. 

“Thanks.” He said, smiling at Eddie gratefully. 

Eddie shrugged. “It’s fine.” He paused, waiting for Richie to say something. He didn’t, instead he started looking through the pockets. “What do you want Richie?”

“Oh.” Richie stopped looking and peered up at him. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Eddie asked, exasperated. He didn’t want to play this game with Richie. He wanted to go home and shower, and wash the makeup off. And now he was cold. 

“For not coming back. For not asking you out.” Richie replied, like it was obvious. 

Eddie shrugged. “You didn’t owe me anything.” 

Richie seemed to struggle for his next words. “I know, but I feel bad.” 

Eddie waited for him to say more. Richie didn’t. “You’d better get back to Beth. She’ll need your help with the grand finale.”  He said coldly. He didn’t know what Richie had wanted him to say. 

“I’ll get you your vest back.” Richie added as he stuck his hands in the pockets.

“Good.” 

He didn’t say anything else so Eddie crawled into his car. He didn’t mean to be so salty but now he was pissed. Richie had said he’d come back and didn’t. And now he was apologizing to Eddie while he was on a date with someone else. Clearly he viewed relationships and obligations differently than Eddie. When Eddie told someone he’d be there he was there. If Eddie was on a date with someone he didn’t spend the evening making eyes at someone else. That wasn’t how it worked. He huffed to himself, annoyed that he was letting Richie get under his skin so much. 

He drove home, happy that the evening had worked out for Stan. At least he was unlikely to see Richie again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always surprised that there’s not more fics with the losers attending a show. Come on. It’s like 1000% them- fantastic outfits, loads of makeup, dancing, wonderfully gay? 
> 
> I wrote a new chapter (what may become chap 7) for this and I can’t decide if I like it. I was holding off on this chapter until I decided (for no real reason). :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They’re not even a couple, Woody is with Jessie.”
> 
> Richie laughed, “But the fanfiction says otherwise.” He leaned in, whispering to Eddie. “I’ll show you why I’m named Woody and you can take me to the stars.”

“Where’d your date wander off too?” Stan asked Eddie.

Eddie shrugged, which was difficult in his costume. He was dressed as Buzz Lightyear. The assembly and paint job had taken him weeks and he had installed LED lights in the arms. The only downside was that it was nearly impossible to move around in. He was damn proud of it and was hoping to win the annual costume contest that the frat always hosted.

“He went to get us drinks.”

Eddie was with Adam, a guy he had been semi-dating for a couple weeks. They had a few classes together and Adam had asked him out after one. Eddie liked him enough, he was cute and smart, if a little too...nice? He never rose to Eddie’s snark or sarcastic comments. He just laughed and called Eddie a card.

Eddie turned to look for him. He was dressed as a vampire, as were several dozen other people. Eddie hadn’t felt like they were together long enough to go in a couple costume and Adam had nodded along, agreeing.

Bill reappeared, grabbing Stan’s hand. They were dressed as Captain America and Bucky Barnes, Eddie had to admit it was a cute costume. Bill made a perfect Captain and Stan was a reluctant Bucky, which made it even better. They were an easy couple, after Rocky Horror Bill had apologized and asked Stan out and that was that. They had been nearly inseparable since, which Eddie would have normally hated but he liked Bill- and he liked Stan with Bill.

“I s-s-should tell you Eddie, Richie is here.” Bill said. Eddie hadn’t seen Richie since Rocky Horror, which was fine by him.

Eddie shrugged. “There’s a ton of people here, I probably won’t even see him.”

As if on cue Eddie heard Richie’s voice. “Well fuck me sideways, I found my missing half.” Richie slid into view and Eddie saw that he was dressed as Woody from Toy Story. Of fucking course.

Richie grinned at him then saw it was Eddie. “Oh Eds, this is kismet. There’s no other Buzz’s or Woody’s here. We need to enter the couple’s costume contest and win, taking down all these lesser people.”

“We really don’t.” Eddie replied. “They’re not even a couple, Buzz is with Jessie.”

Richie laughed, “But the fanfiction says otherwise.” He leaned in, whispering to Eddie. “I’ll show you why I’m named Woody and you can take me to the stars.”

Eddie felt himself blushing against his will. He thought he was over his infatuation. Seeing Richie in his stupid cowboy outfit he knew he wasn’t. Richie looked good in his tight jeans and bright yellow shirt. It wasn’t fair.

He turned to Richie. “I’m here with someone.”

“And he left you alone? Grave mistake.” Richie was standing too close to Eddie, his voice low and in Eddie’s ear.

“He went to get us drinks.”

Richie ran a finger on Eddie’s cheek. “What a fool.” Eddie looked for Stan and Bill but they had disappeared.

He moved away. “Stop. I’m not here with you.” He said firmly.

Richie looked briefly disappointed. “But do you want to be?” He asked, with a small smile.

Eddie was saved from answering by Adam reappearing, holding two cups. He kissed Eddie’s cheek as he handed him a cup. “Who’s this?” He asked, holding out a hand. “I’m Adam.”

“Richie.” Richie shook his hand, “Friend of Eddie’s.”

“Eddie, you’ve never told me about him.” Adam smiled at him, carefully snaking an arm around his waist.

“Not much to tell.” Eddie said, not looking at Richie, who had pulled out one of his fake guns and was trying to spin it. He kept dropping it. “Let’s go bob for apples.” He told Adam, leading them away from Richie.

Who seemed to be following them. Later, Adam went to talk to some friends and Richie appeared again, standing behind Eddie. “You’ve got some glitter on your neck.” Richie said quietly, causing Eddie to jump.

“Are you trying to be creepy?” He asked, turning around again to look for Adam.

“No, just pointing out the glitter.” Eddie could feel Richie’s hot breath on his neck. “Right here.” Richie’s fingers pressed to his skin carefully then he brought it to Eddie’s face, showing him the flecks.

Eddie flushed. “There was a glitter bomb earlier.” He explained quietly. “I was standing near it.”

“Mhm.” Richie brushed his hand off on his jeans then lightly touched Eddie’s neck again. He pressed his fingers harder and Eddie swallowed, trying not to lean into the touch. Richie’s fingers were warm on his skin and he was sure Richie could feel his increased heart rate. He tried to tell Richie to move, to stop, but he couldn’t. He didn’t really want him to.

“It’s really stuck on you.” Eddie could feel Richie’s lips on his ear, barely brushing against his skin. “I’ll stick around until all of it is off though. Even if it requires a shower.”

Eddie closed his eyes, trying not to give in, before turning around. “What are you doing?” He whispered, glaring up at Richie. “You never came back to the store. You never talk to me. And now you’re doing this? When I’m with someone else?” His arousal was beat only by his annoyance.

Richie at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “Just trying to get glitter off. It clashes with your costume.”

“I’m here with someone. That means something to me.” Eddie said, crossing his arms with some difficulty.  

“You should be here with me.”

Eddie huffed. “Really? You should have asked me out then.” He had no time for this, for Richie.

Richie nodded, his small hat bobbing. “I should have.” He admitted. "I got a little freaked out." 

“I don't care." Eddie huffed, frustrated. "Leave me alone.” Eddie said, walking away before Richie responded. He didn’t understand why Richie was acting like this, with their roommates dating it would have been even easier to ask him out, rather than just flirting with him at inconvenient times. Richie had no reason to be scared and Eddie didn't have time to listen to someone's bullshit excuses. 

Later, Eddie was disappointed when someone dressed as the Mona Lisa, complete with frame, won the costume contest.

“Sorry babe,” Adam said, squeezing his hand. “Yours was much better.”

Eddie put his head his shoulder. “It’s okay, let’s just go. We can finish that episode of Westworld.”

Adam nodded and they started to head to the door until Eddie heard, “Now for the finalists of the couple’s contest. Could we get Buzz Lightyear and Woody up here please?”

Eddie stiffened, turning around. “Was there another Buzz?” He asked Adam.

He shook his head, “I didn’t see anyone.”

Eddie saw Richie climbing up the makeshift stage. “That fucker.” Eddie whispered.

Adam looked at him, “That’s your friend from earlier, right?” Eddie nodded. “Well go up there, maybe you’ll win!”

“Really?” Eddie asked, surprised Adam didn’t mind.

Adam shrugged, “Yea, go. You put a lot of work into that costume.”

Eddie smiled, kissing his cheek, “Thanks. I’ll be right back!” He said, hurrying to the front. The other finalists were already there. There was a Poe and Finn from star wars, and an impressive Cleopatra and Mark Antony. He stood next to Richie, who was looking at him anxiously.

“I didn’t enter us, I swear.” Richie whispered to him. “But we do look cute together.” He smiled at Eddie, standing closer.

“Well you can explain that to my date...” Eddie whispered back, trying to listen to the emcee talk.

“Happily. I’ll tell him that you’re taken.”

Eddie glared at him briefly. “You don’t know when to quit.”

Richie opened his mouth to respond as the emcee called out  “And the winner is… Buzz and Woody!”

Richie clamped his mouth shut as they walked forward and took their prize, a gift card to a local restaurant. “Congrats you two, you really are adorable together.”

Eddie smiled, accepting the prize, and saw that Richie was watching him. He scanned the audience and saw Adam flashing him a thumbs up.

A few people wanted photos of them after so they stayed together, arms around each other. Eddie would be lying if he said it wasn’t comfortable. He found himself leaning into Richie, who was careful not to ruin his costume. He liked being against Richie, as much as he didn’t want to admit it.

Afterwards they were alone. “We’re a good team.” Eddie told him, flush from the happiness.

Richie nodded. “Look, sorry for everything.” He offered a weak smile. “I apologize to you a lot. I’ll leave you alone now- with your date.”

Eddie started to protest that he didn't want Richie to leave him alone but didn’t, torn between the two of them. Being with Adam was easy and comfortable. Eddie barely knew Richie and could tell being with him would be a whirlwind, fulls of highs and lows. Adam wasn’t like that, he was even keel the whole way through. Eddie wasn’t sure which one he preferred. But for now, he was with Adam.

“It’s okay.” Eddie finally said.

Richie handed him the gift card, “You two should use this.”

“Are you sure?” Richie nodded. “Thanks.” Eddie considered adding more. “I should go.”

Richie nodded again, “Nice to see you Eds.”

“That’s not my name. But you too.” He smiled at Richie then turned to find Adam.

No way he would run into Richie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea Eddie, you totally won't. Don't worry folks the next chap goes better for them. 
> 
> I stole the costumes from another of my fics. But does it really counting as stealing if it’s mine? 
> 
> Idk if there’s actually buzz and woody fanfiction. I’m just assuming there is. I declined to look that up. I like my childhood intact. 
> 
> So I got my horizon zero dawn DLC to work soooo these updates might take longer. I’ve got to help the Banuk!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the pantries in all the buildings on all of the campus he walked into Eddie’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thhhiisssss ended up being a little long. Sorry.

Eddie was adding last minute items into his fanny pack before leaving for the annual campus wide hide and seek. All the buildings- besides dorms- were unlocked for hiding spaces. People could hide outside but since it was the end of November and the game started at 8pm only the really hard core people even tried. Eddie was not one of those people. After scoping out spots all month he had decided to start in a small pantry in the kitchen. He could fit in there comfortably and wouldn’t be cold, plus it was easy to move items for hiding. It ticked off all his boxes. 

A sorority volunteered look for people. You had an hour to hide and then the seeking began. Last year some people had hidden in the air ducts and had fallen through, after that a rule was instated that people couldn’t hide in anything dangerous or that might break. It severely limited the options. 

For the past three years Eddie had been one of the last people found. But only the final five people won a prize. It was his last year to play and he wanted to win. 

He arrived, happy to see he the only one there.  He wasn’t sure if other people would have scoped out his spot. The room was vaguely lit by the light from the kitchen but was mostly dark, perfect for easy hiding. He was arranging items in the pantry so he could slip in a hiding spot when the door opened, light flowing in. He still had ten minutes before the game began so he assumed it wasn’t a seeker. It must have been someone else who was hiding. 

It was Richie. 

Of all the pantries in all the buildings on all of the campus he walked into Eddie’s.

“Get the fuck out.” Eddie hissed at him. He could fit fine and crawl onto the shelves but he wasn’t sharing. Especially with Richie. 

Another month had gone by and he hadn’t heard anything more from him, other than occasional comments from Bill that Richie was still asking about him. It was infuriating. 

Richie looked at him, panting. “Let me stay. I’ll leave once they start looking. Please?” He had clearly been running. Of course Richie hadn’t planned and had run into a random spot. 

Eddie crossed his arms, resolute. “No! I’m not losing because of you.” 

“Have a heart, man, if you send me out now they’ll find me right away.” Richie pleaded with him, giving him puppy dog eyes. “I’ll be quiet, I swear. Just five minutes.” 

Eddie wanted to say no, having Richie lose seemed more than fair after everything he had put Eddie through. But when he opened his mouth to say no something else came out instead, “Fine.”  Richie leapt, looking thrilled. “But you have to hide on a shelf to start. You know they’ll at least open the door.”

Richie nodded and crawled on a shelf, making a loud noise as several cans fell to the floor. Eddie groaned. “Fuck, you’re loud.” He walked over, moving a box. “I’ll help.” 

“Thanks.” Richie said, looking embarrassed. Richie crawled on the shelf and Eddie moved the boxes back before getting on his own shelf, moving boxes so he was hidden too. 

They were quiet for a minute until Richie asked, “Not hiding with Adam?” 

“Shh.” Eddie said. He didn’t want to talk to Richie. He had forgotten how attractive he was. And how bright his eyes were. And his stupid easy smile. Fucking stupid smile. He was annoyed with himself for falling for him again so easily, and with Richie for showing up. 

“We’ve got a few minutes. Where’s the boyfriend?” Richie asked again. 

Eddie sighed. “You won’t shut up until I answer will you?”

“Nope.”

“We broke up, about a week ago.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s none of your business.”

“You’re right. But you should tell me anyway.” 

Eddie paused, deciding whether to tell him. He assumed that Richie would keep badgering him until he did. 

“He was boring and too nice. We didn’t click.” He heard Richie shifting above him. When he didn’t respond Eddie continued, “I know I sound like an asshole. Breaking up with someone for being too nice. But I knew it wouldn’t work.”

Richie was quiet for a beat longer before saying, “You don’t sound like an asshole. I get it. I want someone with fire too.” 

They fell silent, hearing the door open. Someone entered and looked around. Luckily, the person was lazy and didn’t move the boxes. They did a short sweep of the room before shutting the door. 

Eddie heard Richie moving. “Stop, wait a few minutes.” Eddie hissed. The seekers often worked in teams, two of them looking in each room. 

Sure enough another person entered shortly after. This one moved some boxes around but skipped Eddie’s row. They moved one of Richie’s boxes but didn’t see him, possibly because he had squished himself against the wall. 

The second person left and they were quiet for a bit. “Can we get up now?” Richie asked. “The shelf is not comfortable.” 

Eddie listened for another minute. “Yes. Don’t move, I’ll help you.” He crawled off his shelf and then helped Richie out, grabbing his hand to pull him out. 

Richie stumbled as he stood, his chest hitting Eddie’s. “Sorry.” Richie said, not moving back. Eddie could make out Richie’s shape but not any details. He guessed that Richie was smiling though. 

“It’s fine.” Eddie took a step back. The room was narrow and long, and seemed much smaller with Richie in it too. They could only stand about a foot apart. 

“Sorry to hear about Adam.” Richie said, running a hand through his hair. 

Eddie shrugged. “It’s fine.” He pulled out his flask and drank, feeling like he needed it. He offered it it Richie.

“You came prepared,” He said, impressed. He took a long drink before handing it back. “Tequila, nice. What else is in that fanny pack?” 

Eddie turned on his flashlight then opened it. Richie peered in. “Snacks, band aids, a book and nips.” Eddie said as he pulled out a small bottle of alcohol. “For bribing.”

Richie looked impressed. “You thought of everything.”

“It’s a long night. Did you bring anything?” Richie shook his head and Eddie sighed. “Of course not.” 

“Not all of us can think of everything and be adorable.” Richie said, clearly flirting. 

Eddie scowled in response. “Okay Richie, what the hell is up with you?” Eddie couldn’t handle being with him and ignoring the elephant in the room. 

“What do you mean?” Richie actually looked surprised. 

“Seriously?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded. “You flirt with me like crazy whenever you can but you don’t ask me out. Is it just flirting? Do you even actually like me? What the hell?” He had talked Stan’s ear off about this, before he put a moratorium on Richie talk in the apartment. He wasn’t wasting this opportunity to finally hear Richie’s reasoning. 

Richie opened his mouth to reply then paused. “I hear someone.” 

Eddie listened. “I don’t. You’re just avoiding my question.” 

“No, listen.” Richie said quietly. This time Eddie heard two people talking. 

He started to crawl into his shelf but Richie grabbed his arm, “No time.” He whispered, pulling Eddie behind the door as Eddie turned off his flashlight. The gap was small and Eddie ended up pressed against Richie, their arms around each other since there wasn’t room for them anywhere else. The door opened and both stopped moving. 

Someone came in and looked around, actually checking the shelves. Eddie was too distracted to care. Richie was pressed against him and he could feel his breath on his cheek. His heart rate speed up as Richie’s nose accidently grazed his ear. He wanted to move back, to pause and gather his thoughts, but he couldn’t move for fear of being heard. The person kept carefully searching each shelf, taking forever. 

Eddie heard someone else enter. “Someone was in here.” The first person said, “Stuff has been moved but I think they’re gone.” 

Eddie relaxed a little, feeling that Richie did too. Eddie laid his head on Richie’s chest, trying not to make noise. He could feel Richie’s heart beating rapidly. 

“Well let’s keep going then. We haven’t found many people yet.” Person two said. They left, closing the door. 

Eddie and Richie waited a beat before breaking apart and moving to the main area. “We got pretty lucky there Eds.” 

“Mhm, good timing for you to avoid my question.” Eddie replied, still annoyed. It felt like he was always annoyed with Richie for one reason or another. From what Eddie knew, Richie had that effect on a lot of people. 

Richie ran a hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable. “I liked you.”

“Liked?”

“Fine, like.” Richie smiled at him and Eddie crossed his arms, refusing to give in to Richie being sweet. “I just, I liked flirting with you. And I do think you’re cute, and interesting. Then I really did get busy and couldn’t call. Then I was on a date. Then Stan and Bill started dating and I heard all about you from them and you so sounded out of my league. So I stopped trying.” 

“You removed glitter from my neck, that’s not stopping.” 

“Fine. I stopped trying in any way that I thought you’d actually respond to. Happy?” He stuck his hands in his back pockets, rocking on his heels.  “I’m sorry, okay? I’m not an asshole I just, normally people respond to my flirting and you were just a jerk. And I liked it. I like you. But I never got up the nerve. I missed my chance.” He said unhappily. “I’ll leave, okay? Sorry for invading your space.” He turned to go. 

Eddie pursed his lips, debating. He wanted to be mad at Richie, he should be mad at him. But he wasn’t. 

“I’m not out of your league.” Eddie said as Richie reached for the door. 

Richie turned back. “You’re in business school. You’ve taken like, a dozen extra classes, two internships, and you have a job.”

“Wow, so you’re a stalker.” 

Richie smiled. “Stan talks about you and Mike a lot. I just remember the parts about you.” 

“You’re a moron.” Eddie told him frankly. “I would have dated you. I like being the superior person in a relationship.” 

“Okay, good to know.” Richie laughed then looked somber again. “I’m still sorry. I messed things up for us.” 

“I have a feeling you’re good at messing up.” Eddie said, smiling. 

“Ouch. I mean, it’s true, but ouch.” Richie said, giving Eddie a small smile. 

They both paused again. “Bill talks about you too, you know.” Eddie said, playing with his shirt cuff. “It’s mostly about how you tried to eat a whole banana in one bite but sometimes it’s other stuff, like how you write songs or volunteer at the animal shelter.” Eddie realized both had heard more about the others from roommates then from the actual person. It probably wasn’t the best start to a relationship. 

Richie chuckled. “That wasn’t one of my proudest moments. I was a little drunk?”

“A little?” 

“Okay, a lot. Like, a bottle of rum drunk. But I did it. That’s what matters.” 

Eddie laughed, moving to sit on the ground. Richie followed, sitting next to him but not touching. “Tell me about the animal shelter.” Eddie asked, taking out his flask again. They passed it back and forth, finally talking to each other and not through other people. 

By the time his flask was empty Eddie felt relaxed and happy. He also knew more about Richie than just his obnoxious flirting. And Eddie like everything he learned. He liked Richie. 

“I think it might be time to move spots.” Eddie said, standing and brushing off his pants. 

“Well, we should probably split up. Increase our odds, right?” Richie asked, also standing and watching Eddie’s reaction. 

Richie was right. Teams were more likely to get caught, either because they were walking or they had to hide in bigger spaces. People also often got caught having sex. It was an efficient way to pass the time.

But Eddie didn’t want to split up. He wanted to stay with Richie. They were finally together without anyone else, he wasn’t ready for that to end. Who knew when he would see him again if they split. 

He shook his head. “No, teams are better.” 

Richie grinned at him, throwing an arm over Eddie. “Excellent. Richie and Eds, team of the century. Taking on the world.”  Eddie smiled back. “I’m guessing you had a second location planned?” 

Eddie nodded. “Under the library stairs. There’s a crawl space.” 

“Sounds cosy.” 

“It’s pretty small, it was meant for just me.” He said apologetically. He felt a little bad, it would be cramped for Richie. He could sit up in it, barely. 

“I’m fine with small. It’s my favorite size.” Richie said, winking at him. “Well let’s go.” 

The two set out, carefully watching for seekers. Eddie had to pull Richie behind a tree once, when a pair appeared out of nowhere. 

Once they were in the library it was pitch black. It was a big concrete building without many windows. They couldn’t turn on their lights so Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and lead him through the stacks to the stairs. He had been practicing the walk for weeks. 

“Okay we’re at the stairs.” Eddie whispered, pressing his mouth to Richie’s ear so the sound wouldn’t carry. “Be careful.” He felt Richie nod, his hair brushing Eddie’s forehead. 

They walked down, Richie stumbling on the last stair. Eddie caught him quickly, his hands on Richie’s chest. “Looks like I feel for you.” Richie muttered in Eddie’s ear. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Eddie told him, grateful for the darkness so Richie couldn’t see his blush. He grabbed Richie’s hand again and lead them both to the spot. 

“Watch your head.” He warned as they crawled in. Richie immediately hit his head and let out a quiet ‘fuck’. Eddie was happy to find the space unoccupied. 

Once they closed the door Eddie turned on his flashlight and saw that Richie’s hair was squished by the low ceiling but he could sit up. They leaned against the wall, legs barely touching. 

“This place really is Eddie sized.” Richie quipped, looking at the small area. It was empty except for a few old book carts. 

“Cracks about my height are not going to get you in my good graces.” Eddie retorted.

Richie smirked. “And what will?” He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Eddie’s ear. “I’m all ears.” Heat pooled in Eddie’s stomach from how Richie was looking at him. Eddie realized just how alone they were, and that they potentially had hours of hiding left. 

Instead of answering he handed Richie a snack bar and a nip, pulling out the same for himself. “Celebratory snack?” 

Richie nodded, still smirking and cheers’ed Eddie with his drink. “We’re a pretty solid team. We’ve last over two hours. That’s better than I’ve done the last two years.” Richie commented. 

“Did you get found because you talk to much?” Eddie asked. 

“No, I tried hiding in a tree but my arms got tired and I fell out.” 

Eddie giggled and Richie looked at him, mouth hanging open. “What?” Eddie asked, suddenly defensive.

“That was the fucking cutest thing ever. Do it again.” Richie demanded. “Please?”

“I can’t just giggle on command.” Eddie said, but he was smiling. Richie’s face was lit up, he looked thrilled.

“Eddie Spaghetti, my new goal in life is to hear that sound as much as I can. No matter how many embarrassing stories I have to share.” 

Eddie smiled at him. “I guess I can’t argue with that.”

Richie shook his head, bumping Eddie’s shoulder, “You can’t.” He stayed next to Eddie, their sides now firmly pressed together. Richie’s hand laid next to Eddie’s, neither moving to take the other’s even if both wanted to. Eddie was surprised how nice it was, and how easy. 

“The problem is, if someone shines a light here we can’t hide. I’m hoping that they already looked here.” Eddie said, trying to break the tension. 

“You’re a planner. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Richie said, smiling at him. “Tell me about business school. Do you wear suits to class?”

Eddie laughed. “No, do you really think that?” 

“No?” Richie asked. “Obviously not.” 

Eddie laughed again, telling Richie about his classes and asking Richie about his. After another hour Richie let out a long yawn. Eddie glanced over, Richie looked tired. He wondered if Richie hadn’t planned on lasting this long. Given that he had hidden in a tree in the past Eddie assumed not. 

“Do you…” Eddie paused, debating. Richie cocked his head, looking at him. “You can put your head on my lap.” Normally he didn’t like being touched but being touched by Richie didn’t sound so bad. 

“You sure?” Eddie nodded and Richie laid down, his head on Eddie’s thigh. Eddie ran a hand through his hair and Richie let out a soft moan, closing his eyes. 

Eddie chuckled. “You like that?” He asked, carding his hands through Richie’s hair. 

“Fucking love it. You’ve got great hands Eds.” 

“You’ve got great hair.” He did, it was soft and silky. Eddie already liked letting the locks curl around his fingers. 

“Thanks, I use a shit ton of conditioner.” 

Eddie chuckled. They stayed there, still talking. Eddie found liked Richie even more when he wasn’t trying so hard. 

Then they heard someone. Eddie quickly turned off his flashlight but it was too late, someone shown a light on them. “Gotcha!” A triumphant voice called out. “Come on out boys. At least you’re both wearing pants. The last few haven’t been.” 

They crawled out, blinking against the bright light. “How’d we do?” Eddie asked.

“Not in the final five.” The person said. “But pretty well. Top twenty for sure.” 

Eddie was disappointed. “Well thanks.” They walked outside where it was cold, Eddie wrapped his arms around himself. 

“We had a good go,” He told Richie. 

“Sorry we didn’t win.” Richie said apologetically. Eddie shrugged. “Are you going to the party?” The frat and sorority always had a big party to celebrate. 

Eddie shook his head. “I fly home tomorrow. I’m staying on campus for Christmas so I wanted to be home as long as I could for thanksgiving.”

Richie looked disappointed but nodded. “Well, I’ll see you around Eds.” He turned. 

Eddie stared after him. “Seriously?” He called as Richie started to walk. 

Richie spun back. “What?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Fucking ask me out, you dumbass.” 

Richie grinned at him. “I’m digging this controlling side.” Eddie huffed. Richie grabbed Eddie’s arms, rubbing them to keep him warm. “Eddie Spaghetti, would thou do me the honor of going..eth on a date with me when thou returnest to thine humble campus?”

Eddie pretended to think about it. “Well, see, I’m not so sure I’m interested anymore. You took too long.”

Richie laughed. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Richie’s hands found Eddie’s, giving them a quick squeeze. “Please?”

Eddie smiled. “Okay, you’ve convinced me. Not because of that weird accent though. Hand me your phone.” He quickly added his number. “If you don’t text me I will find you.”

“Controlling and threatening. Double sexy.” Richie squeezed his hands once more. “I promise not to mess it up this time. I’ll see you when you get back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s all take a minute and imagine Richie trying to walk like 10 dogs at once. Or covered in puppies. Fucking adorable. 
> 
> IDK if colleges would actually allow this. But it worked well for making these two FINALLY TALK. We had campus wide gotcha (hitting each other with nerf darts)- kinda similar?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie chuckled. Of course Richie was the type of person to make up couple names. He briefly wondered what theirs would be. Probably Edchie. It rolled right off the tongue.

Thanksgiving was predictably miserable for Eddie. He had known that his mom would be exhausting and overbearing but she was even worse than he expected, constantly guilting him for staying on campus for Christmas. 

“I’ll be all alone without my Eddie bear.” She complained the day he was leaving. “Just me, on Christmas.”

“Momma, I need to work. That’s why I came here now, for a full week.” He had been repeating the line all week. 

“You don’t need to work Eddie baby, I send you money.” She did but Eddie was saving up for post college, to stay there and not move home. He hadn't told her yet. He wasn’t prepared for that conversation. 

“I know momma, and I appreciate it.” He told her as he packed up. Every time he came home his room seemed smaller and his hometown was more a distant memory. It was even harder this time because Mike and Stan weren’t back. Both had spent thanksgiving with their significant other’s families. 

“I’m not sure you do. I don’t think you appreciate everything I’ve done for you. Paying for that fancy college, helping you with rent. You don’t seem to appreciate it.” 

Eddie stopped listening. He was dully aware she was still talking but he stopped responding, tired after listening to her guilt trip for days on end. 

When he got back to his apartment the next day Stan and Bill were cuddled up on the couch. Eddie always felt a pang of envy when he saw them, but mostly he was happy for Stan. 

“Hey Eddie, how was your mom?” Stan asked, craning his neck to see Eddie. 

“Awful.” He said, dropping his bag. “How was your holiday?”

“Good, Bill’s family actually makes cranberry sauce, it's not from a can.” Stan said. “It’s revolutionary.”

Bill laughed. “Y-you’ve been talking about that all week.” He turned to Eddie. “B-b-bev and Ben are having a holiday party tomorrow, w-want to go with us?” 

“Will Richie be there?” He asked without thinking. Both boys smiled at him. 

“He asked the same thing.” Stan replied slyly. “Maybe you should text him.” Richie had texted Eddie almost instantly after they parted after hide and seek, asking about a date. Eddie responded that he had to wait until he was back. Richie had then sent about a thousand emojis that Eddie couldn’t interpret. They had been texting while Eddie was away. 

He went to his room, sitting on his bed. ‘How was your thanksgiving?’ He texted.

Richie responded almost immediately. ‘Great i ate with benverly. R u going to their party?’ 

Eddie chuckled. Of course Richie was the type of person to make up couple names. He briefly wondered what theirs would be. Probably Edchie. It rolled right off the tongue. He didn’t stop to think that they hadn’t even been on a date yet.

‘Think so. You?’

‘:) definitely. See you there.’

Eddie smiled to himself, delighted to be back at school and excited for the party. 

\----

“Eddie, let’s go. You look great.” Mike was standing in his doorway, trying to hurry Eddie along.

He glanced at him briefly, “Are you sure?” He had found out it was an ugly sweater party so the three of them had gone to Goodwill earlier to find sweaters. Eddie ended up with a green sweater that had felt gingerbread men and sequins stitched onto it. It was comically oversized and he had paired it with black fitted jeans. He couldn’t decide it the effect was cute or ridiculous. 

“Yes. Richie will be thrilled to pull it off you later. Can we go now?” 

Eddie flushed slightly  but followed Mike out. Stan was waiting too, in his black sweater that had reindeers on it. It was less ugly than Eddie’s and he was slightly jealous that he looked good in it. He looked at Mike, who had picked the most garish sweater in the store. It was bright pink and had a tree in the front that lit up. It also played a short song if you pressed a button. Mike loved it. 

“You look great Eddie.” Stan said, smiling at him. Eddie had tried to style his hair but it hadn’t worked. He was worried he looked like a prep school kid. Stan and Mike assured him the whole way there that he looked  _ fine _ . 

Eddie tried not to look for Richie when they arrived but he couldn’t stop himself from sweeping the room. “He’s in the kitchen, rumming up the eggnog.” Bev said after greeting them. “Go find him so he shuts the hell up about when you’re arriving.” 

Eddie smiled at her and muttered a quick ‘thanks’ before going to find Richie. 

As promised, he was in the kitchen, his back to Eddie as he poured a half of a bottle of rum into the eggnog. “That will not taste good.” Eddie said, leaning against the doorframe. 

Richie turned around, grinning broadly. “You won’t know until you try it.” He ladled some into a cup for Eddie and walked over, fingers brushing as Eddie took the cup. Richie was openly staring at him and Eddie felt heat pool in his stomach. 

“You look great.” Richie said, fingering one of the gingerbread men. “Love this sweater. What’s it made of? Boyfriend material?”

“You’ve got all the lines.” Eddie said, smirking. Richie was wearing a green and red patchwork vest that had different holiday things in every scene- a candy cane, a tree, a present. “Yours is great too.”

Richie spun for him. “Thanks, my grandma made it for me. So it’s a sweater with history.” 

Eddie nodded, taking a drink of the eggnog. He gagged. “That is more nog than egg.” He said.

Richie frowned and took the cup back, taking a big drink. He gagged too. Eddie laughed. “Ok, it's terrible. I tried.” He moved closer, putting a hand next to Eddie’s head. “Did you see what you’re standing under?” Richie asked, pointing up. 

Eddie glanced up, seeing a familiar green plant above him. “Did you put that there?”

Richie pretended to be offended. “I would never plant mistletoe. Bev thinks it’s funny to watch people kiss awkwardly.” He moved closer. “But I would never complain about catching a cute guy under it.”  

“Are you all talk or are you going to kiss me?” Eddie asked. The anticipation was killing him.

“Feisty, I like it.” Richie leaned in as Bev walked in the kitchen. 

“Is the egg nog done...whoops!” She said as both of the boys glared at her. “Sorry, sorry. I just wanted some beverages. You know, for that party I’m hosting. For all those people. Who want eggnog.” 

“I’m not sure you want to serve that to people.” Eddie told her. Richie was still close and Eddie was having trouble concentrating. “Richie made it a little strong.”

Bev took the cup from Richie’s hand and tried it, making a face. “Gross. Of course he did. Luckily I bought a spare.” She went to the fridge and pulled out another bottle of eggnog, adding it to the first batch. She stirred and tried it again. “Fixed it.” She grabbed the pitcher. “You can continue. I’m leaving.”

“Thanks for the permission.” Richie said as she left, winking at them. He turned back to Eddie, “Now, where we were?” He asked leaning in again.

“Right about here.” Eddie said, smiling as Richie’s lips got closer. 

And Bill and Stan entered the kitchen. “Cups!” Stan called as Eddie glared at him. 

Bill smiled widely at both of them. “Were we i-i-interrupting something?” 

“No, we can’t seem to get far enough to get interrupted.” Richie replied, clearly annoyed. 

“Just need cups.” Stan started opening the cupboards. “Cups cups cups.” Bill was standing there, smirking at them. 

“You’re both assholes.” Richie told them.

“Cups!” Stan said, finding a stack of plastic cups and grabbing them. “Leaving now!” He grabbed Bill’s hand and pulled him out. 

“This kitchen needs a fucking door.” Richie said, watching them walk away. 

Eddie moved out of the door frame. “There’s too many people here.” He pointed back. “I think games are starting, let’s go out there.”

Richie frowned, “You’re just going to give up? It’s bad luck to leave mistletoe without being kissed you know.” 

Eddie shrugged, “I’ll take my chances.” He didn’t want his first kiss with Richie to be in front of a rotating cast of people. 

“Fine.” Richie grabbed his hand, “Let’s go play games.” He found a spot on the couch and pulled Eddie onto his lap. There were a few people in the room, Bev and Ben were trying to collect the others. 

“Really?” Eddie twisted around, looking at him.

“Not letting you leave without that kiss. I can’t let you start the holidays with bad luck.” Richie grinned at him. “And if I let you out of my sight you might disappear.”

“I’m not Cinderella.” Eddie protested, leaning against Richie. He didn’t actually mind being on his lap, even if one of Richie’s legs was jackhammering. 

“Ahh, no, you’re more like Moana. Feisty with a stupid chicken sidekick. Edoana.” Richie said, his nose nuzzling Eddie’s neck.

“Does that make you the chicken?” He asked.

“I prefer cock.” Richie whispered in Eddie’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Edoana.” 

“I’m leaving if you’re going to come up with more nicknames.” More people were coming in and sitting, no one seemed to care he was in Richie’s lap- except Stan who flashed him a thumbs up. 

Richie’s arms snaked around him. “Nope, I’m not going to let you.” 

Eddie’s comment was drowned out as Bev announced the first game for the evening, charades. Richie tried to play the first round with Eddie on his lap until Bev insisted that he stand so everyone could actually see his actions. 

Richie was, unsurprisingly, terrible at charades. He kept yelling at people when they guessed wrong.  “What the fuck dude, how can you think that was a duck? You dumbass.” Ben kept telling him to shut up. Eddie found all of it hilarious. 

After a some games and lots of drinking the party broke up. Richie and Eddie stayed to help clean up. Eddie was slightly drunk, both on alcohol and on with Richie all night. He had kept leaning in and whispering things to Eddie or squeezing his hips gently. Eddie loved it. 

They were coming back from taking the trash out when Richie pushed him against a wall in the hallway. “We’re alone. Finally.” Richie told him, his hands curling on Eddie’s hips. 

Eddie smiled up at him. “Finally.” He agreed. 

“I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay.” Richie asked, his eyes darting to Eddie’s lips. 

“I’ll be upset if you don’t.” He said, looping his arms around Richie’s neck. 

Richie smiled, bending his head to kiss Eddie. He slotted their lips together, both smiling into the kiss. Eddie liked Richie’s rough, chapped lips pressed against his own. 

Richie pulled back, grinning. “Finally.” 

Eddie nodded. “Finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! 
> 
> It’s my b/day (woohoo!) so I’m celebrating by updating this (this chap is one of my fav for this fic!) and by starting a new fic. :D (And doing stuff IRL with real humans) 
> 
> Also, like Rocky Horror this chap has another thing Im surprised more fics don't have- one of them totally getting their couple’s name wrong-o.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What do you call someone who has sex for spaghetti?’
> 
> ‘I’m not giving you an opening for that punchline.’ Eddie typed back.
> 
> ‘A pastatue! LMAO’ Richie wrote. Eddie let a chuckle escape.

Eddie didn’t get to see Richie for the next two weeks because both were busy with finals. They had been texting and flirting constantly. He liked Richie’s casual flirting, how he always woke up to a text from him, even if they were usually wildly inappropriate.  Eddie missed him. He hadn’t spent much time with him but he was already smitten, not that he would ever tell Richie. 

“Have you two had a date yet?” Mike asked, seeing Eddie smiling at his phone.

“No, not yet. And he leaves for home on Sunday.” It was Thursday, Eddie was hoping to see Richie on Friday or Saturday, or, preferably, both. But they hadn’t talked about it. 

“Harsh. When is he back?” 

“I’m not sure.” Eddie hadn’t gotten that far. He was just trying to nail down a first date. 

“You’ll have to ask him on your date.” Stan said, entering the room and sitting down near Mike. 

“Brilliant. But we have to schedule a date first.” Eddie told them. He had expected Richie to ask him out during their texting but he hadn’t. 

“You two are ridiculous.” Stan said flatly.

“Not all of us have what you and Bill had, sometimes it’s more complicated.” Eddie replied, enjoying Stan’s delighted reaction. 

“Everything with you is complicated.” Mike replied. Eddie was going to respond but he glanced at his phone, seeing that Richie had responded. Then he groaned as he read what Richie wrote.

‘What do you call someone who has sex for spaghetti?’ 

‘I’m not giving you an opening for that punchline.’ Eddie typed back.

‘A pastatue! LMAO’ Richie wrote. Eddie let a chuckle escape. ‘The original line was spaghetease but I think mine is better.’ 

‘Did you text me just to tell me back jokes?’ 

‘No. I also miss you. Your finals are over now right?’ Eddie smiled at Richie’s sweet response, feeling Stan and Mike watching him. He picked up his cereal bowl and went to the kitchen.

‘Indeed they are. You too?’

‘Me too. :)’ 

‘So when’s our date?’ Eddie asked, feeling bold and sick of waiting for Richie to make the first move. 

Richie replied even faster than normal. ‘I’ll pick you up in an hr, if you’re free.’

Eddie’s heart thudded in his chest. ‘I wish, I have to work.’

‘After work then. when are you done?’

‘4’ 

‘4 it is.’

Eddie grinned at his phone, feeling excited and a touch nervous. He wouldn’t let himself get worked up about the date. He liked Richie a lot but knew he liked him too, if what Bill told Stan was any indication. He didn’t need to be worried. 

“Do you two finally have a fucking date planned?” Mike yelled. 

“Yes we do, you nosey asshole.” Eddie called back.

Both boys exclaimed, “Finally!” Eddie laughed and went back to getting ready for work, butterflies in his stomach. 

The store was busy since it was almost Christmas but Eddie didn’t mind, he was grateful that his shift went quickly. It was 4 before he knew it and Richie was coming in the store, shaking snow out of his hair.  Eddie let out a sigh of relief. In the back of his mind he had been worried Richie wouldn’t show again. It felt too much like before. The butterflies returned in full force as Richie grinned at him. “Hey.”

“Hey, I just need to help these people check out and we can go.” He had four people in his line. Richie nodded, joining the line.

As he waited Richie talked to the other people in line using different accents. He had a toddler giggling like crazy. Eddie couldn’t stop watching, completely enamored. 

When Richie reached the front Eddie asked, “What can I help you with sir?”

“I need a Mei from a blindbox. And a date with the cute cashier.” Richie placed a small box on the counter. 

“Well, Stan is taken but I’m free in about five minutes.” Eddie joked, ringing him up.

“Oh, Stan isn’t my type. I like small, angry men.” Richie replied as Eddie handed him his change.

Eddie rolled his eyes, secretly grinning. “I’ll be right back, I need to go clock out.” Richie nodded and started trying to open his box. When Eddie returned with his coat Richie had succeeded.

“What did you get?” He asked. 

Richie opened his hand to reveal a small Doomfist. “Do you want it? I already have several.” 

“Sure.” Richie dropped it into Eddie’s coat pocket before grabbing his hand. Eddie knew he had a dopey grin on his face. He was certain it would be on his face the rest of the day. 

“What are we doing?” Eddie asked as they walked out to Richie’s car. 

Richie gestured to the back seat. “How does sledding sound?”

“Cold.” Eddie replied. Richie face fell a little. “But fun.” Richie brightened again. They got in the car, talking about how finals went and holiday plans.

“When are you back?” Eddie finally remembered to ask. “From your parents.”

“The 23rd.” Richie said, strumming his fingers on the steering wheel. 

Eddie furrowed his brow, “You’re not staying for Christmas?”

Richie shook his head. “They always go skiing for it. I hate skiing. I’m like an newborn giraffe on skis. So I’m staying until they leave. We’ll drive to the airport together.”

Eddie nodded. “We’ll both be around for Christmas then.” 

Richie grinned, glancing quickly at Eddie. “We will indeed. Do you have any plans?” 

Eddie shook his head. “Nope, everyone is gone. I was just going to watch movies and eat a frozen pizza.” 

“Room for one more?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Excellent. I will bring cookies and drinks.” He smiled at Richie, who smiled back. Eddie was much more excited for Christmas now. 

Richie pulled into a mostly empty parking lot. It was a weeknight and would be dark soon so there weren’t many people sledding. Richie grabbed a sled from his trunk and they walked up the hill hand in hand. 

“Ready for this?” Richie asked as they reached the top. Eddie looked down. Richie had picked a big, steep hill. 

“Of course.”

Grinning, Richie crawled into the sled, patting the space between his legs. “Crawl in Eds. Plenty of room.” Eddie sat between his legs, grabbing the rope to steer. He fit perfectly between Richie and was grateful there were jackets between them. He wasn’t sure how much closeness he could handle. 

“Alright Eds, here we go.” Richie wrapped his long arms around Eddie, his chin on Eddie’s shoulder. Richie pushed them off and they zoomed down the hill, their combined weights making them speed down. 

They rolled to a stop, both laughing. “It’s been a long time since I did that.” Eddie said, turning to Richie. 

Richie brushed some snow off Eddie’s hat, smiling. “Me too.” 

They stood, climbing the hill again. On the third run Richie wrapped his legs around Eddie, pulling him close. “God, you’re like a monkey.” Eddie said as Richie’s arms went around him too.

Richie started hooting and tickling him. “I find you very a-peeling.” He told Eddie, his breath on Eddie’s bare cheek.

Eddie turned to him, smiling. “That’s a terrible pick up line.”

“My other option was something about monkey business.” Richie said, kissing Eddie’s nose. 

“You made the right choice.” He told Richie breathlessly. 

“Good.” Richie said, pushing them down the hill again. 

After going down a several times Richie insisted on being in front and steering. Eddie crawled behind him, Richie slotting himself between his legs. The fit wasn’t as ideal but Eddie wrapped his arms under Richie’s, his cheek on Richie’s back. 

Richie’s steering was erratic at best. “How are you so bad at this!” Eddie screamed as Richie took a sharp left, nearly toppling them. 

“It’s more fun!” He said, pulling the sled right and crashing in a snowbank. Richie took the worst of it, his face colliding with the nose. Both stood, Eddie scanning Richie’s face. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked, wiping that snow off Richie’s cheeks. “You went face first.”

Richie was grinning at him, looking thrilled with himself. “I’m fine. That was great.” He let Eddie finish brushing off his face. 

“I think you’re okay.” Eddie had taken off his gloves and was gently prodding Richie’s cheeks. “You’ll have a bruise here but otherwise you’re okay.” He said, his thumb brushing Richie’s left temple. 

“Thanks for the check up Doc.” Richie said, his voice husky. They were close, very close. Eddie was having trouble breathing. Richie’s cheeks were bright red from laughing and the cold. His eyes were bright and staring at Eddie. His curls poked out from his hat. In short, he was gorgeous. 

“Anytime.” Eddie told him. 

Richie leaned in. “Eds, I’m going to kiss you again.” Eddie felt the words on his lips. He nodded and Richie pressed his lips carefully to Eddie’s. Eddie’s lips were cold from sledding but Richie’s were warm. He smiled into the kiss, happy and content. 

They pulled back, both grinning stupidly. “Should we go somewhere warmer?” Richie asked. 

“I’d love to.” Eddie felt giddy and probably would have followed Richie most places right now. 

They walked to Richie’s car hand in hand. Richie drove them to the dorms. “I haven’t been here since freshman year.” Eddie said, looking around. “They still smell awful.”

Richie laughed. “Not everyone gets to live off campus in a fancy apartment. Bill and I are planning to get an off campus place next year, for senior year. Assuming your roommate doesn’t steal him away.” He lead Eddie to the third floor. “But for now, home sweet home.” He said, pushing the door open.

It was one of the larger rooms, with a sitting area and bunk beds off to the side. They had a futon and small TV set up. The walls were mostly bare, with a few video game posters hanging up. 

“I can tell which area is yours.” Eddie said, looking at the two desks and beds. One was neat and tidy, the other full of random food and trash. 

Richie chuckled. “Guess I should have cleaned up. I didn’t know I’d have company tonight.” 

Eddie shrugged, taking his coat off. “Where’s Bill?”

“Probably with Stan. That’s usually where he is nowadays.” Richie took Eddie’s coat and threw it on his desk with his own. “Do you want to watch a movie?” He gestured to the small futon. 

“Sure.” Eddie sat and Richie followed. The futon was small enough that Eddie and Richie were touching, making Eddie’s heart thud against his chest. He felt like he was sixteen again, unable to stop the nervous excitement that was bubbling up. Richie picked a movie that Eddie didn’t pay any attention to. 

Instead, he was paying attention to was Richie’s leg pressed against his and how he kept jiggling it nervously. He was paying attention to Richie’s arm draped over his shoulders, and how it pulled him closer. He was paying attention to how near Richie’s face was to his. 

“Wait, why is that guy killing the other guy?” Eddie asked, halfway through.

“I…” Richie furrowed his brows. “I have no idea. I haven’t really been paying attention.” He admitted.

Eddie turned his head to Richie’s. “Thank god, me either.” He kissed Richie, shifting so he was face him. Richie returned the kiss with vigor, pushing his tongue into Eddie’s mouth and swirling his tongue against Eddie’s. Eddie moaned into his mouth, his hands on Richie’s neck. 

Richie pushed Eddie down onto the couch, laying on top of him. One hand was propping him up and the other was on Eddie’s hemline, playing with it. 

Eddie ran his hands on Richie’s back, knowing that he had to be uncomfortable on the small couch but unwilling to break contact. Richie’s hand pushed under Eddie’s shirt, fingers running over his skin, making him shiver.  Eddie gripped Richie’s shirt, pulling him closer. They continued to make out until Eddie arched his hips into Richie’s, Richie groaning in response. 

“Should we move to the bed?” Eddie asked, breaking the kiss to look up at Richie. 

Richie nodded enthusiastically.  “If you want to.” 

Eddie moved his hands to grab Richie’s ass, pulling him into Eddie. Their hips collided and Eddie let out a small whimper.  “I’ll take that as a yes.” Richie said, scrambling off him. He grabbed Eddie’s hand and pulled him to the beds. 

Eddie started to climb the ladder and Richie grabbed his butt with both hands, making him squeak. “Don’t make me fall.” Eddie turned to glare at Richie, who was grinning. 

“Stop having such an adorable ass.” Richie said, lightly slapping him. Eddie turned back and finished climbing into the bed. 

Richie crawled on top of him, smiling down at Eddie. “Still up for continuing?” 

“If you are.” 

“Oh, hell yes.” Richie said, nibbling Eddie’s neck. Eddie closed his eyes at the sensation, his hands under Richie’s shirt, pulling it off quickly. He stared at Richie’s bare torso, running his hands over it. 

“Not fair.” Richie said, putting his hands under Eddie’s shirt. Eddie moved so Richie could pull it off, throwing it off the side of the bed. 

Both admired the other. Eddie staring up at Richie’s dark curls and lanky torso. Richie taking in the curve of Eddie’s shoulders and the trail of hair that disappeared down into the waistband of his pants. Richie dipped his head, leaving wet kisses on Eddie’s chest and moving slowly down, pausing to take one of Eddie’s nipples in his mouth and sucking on it. Eddie groaned as he felt Richie’s tongue dart against him. Richie’s fingers brushed Eddie’s groin and Eddie keened into him, his hands weaving in Richie’s hair. 

Richie’s mouth moved near his pants, his fingers deftly undoing the button. He pulled them down, mouthing over Eddie’s boxers, leaving a wet spot on them. “Oh fuck Richie,” Eddie whimpered, gripping his hair. 

Richie chuckled, his nose pushing down Eddie’s boxers, allowing his erection to spring out. Richie carefully licked the underside, starting at the base and moving slowly up. He swirled his tongue on Eddie’s head, licking up the precum. Eddie had to stop himself from thrusting into Richie’s mouth as he teased Eddie. 

“Oh fuck, yes.” Eddie said, his head thrown back. “That feels amazing.” Richie took Eddie in his mouth, deepthroating him. 

Eddie was too distracted by Richie’s mouth to hear the door open. The lights turned on and Bill appeared in the doorway. 

“You’re supposed to be with Stan!” Eddie yelled, covering himself and Richie with Richie’s comforter. He felt a blush spread from head to toe. 

“Oh! S-s-shit! S-sorry!” Bill said, covering his eyes. “Didn’t know you’d be h-here! I’ll just, g-g-go.” He turned quickly and walked out. “Sorry!” He called again, shutting the door.

Richie’s head poked out from under the blanket, also looking a embarrassed. “Sorry about that.” He said, wincing. “I should have texted him.” 

Eddie’s heart was beating rapidly as he pulled Richie back up to kiss him. “It’s okay. Surprise all around.” He relaxed briefly as Richie kissed his neck. 

“Definitely an unwelcome surprise.” Richie said, his hand snaking down again. 

Eddie stalled it and reached down to pull his pants up. “Don’t. I’m going to go.”

“No!” Richie flopped next to him, putting an arm over Eddie to trap him. “You don’t have to go.” He kissed Eddie’s collarbone. “We can actually watch that movie.” 

Eddie was thrilled that Richie wanted him so stay. He didn’t want to leave but his embarrassment was too great. “We can’t leave Bill out in the hall. And I don't think I can face him tonight. Plus the moment is kinda ruined.” He pulled himself out from under Richie’s arm and climbed down the ladder, searching for his shirt. 

“Speak for yourself.” Richie wiggled his eyebrows at Eddie before following him down, wrapping his long arms around a rung of the ladder. “Fine.” He pouted.

Eddie laughed and kissed him again, after finding his shirt and pulling it on. “I’ll see you when you get back?” 

Richie pulled him close once more and Eddie rest his cheek on Richie’s chest. “It’s a date.” He said. 

Eddie pulled back again and Richie kissed him deeply, pulling Eddie’s face close. “So you don’t forget about me.”

Eddie laughed. “I don’t think I could if I tried.” He grabbed his coat and went out the door. Bill was sitting in the hallway. “Uh, hi.” Eddie said, flushing.

“H-hi Eddie.” Bill said, standing as he came out. “Sorry about that.” 

“Me too.” Eddie said, laughing. “Um, you can go in. I’m leaving.”

“Good f-first date?” Bill asked, smiling. 

Eddie blushed again. “Yea, pretty good.” 

“G-good. Pining Richie is an awful roommate.” 

Eddie laughed and gave Bill a quick headnod before heading out, his happiness beating out his embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've been waiting for forever to use that stupid joke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie brought his face down until their noses touched. “Yea? Talk magic strategy to me baby.”
> 
> Eddie licked his lips, trying not to be distracted. “Then you can do both, play the long game but also ensure you’re not getting taken out.”
> 
> Richie’s lips were nearly on Eddie’s. “Mm, I like the long game though.” Richie’s hands were on Eddie’s hips, squeezing them.

“We heard about your first date.” Stan said as Eddie walked in the front door. He groaned, seeing Mike and Stan both sitting on the couch playing a video game. They both had wide, stupid grins plastered on their faces.

“Already? Jesus, Bill wastes no time.” Eddie said, falling into a chair. “You two could look less pleased with yourselves.”

“Ohh, blue balled Eddie is cranky.” Mike said, turning the game back on.

“Screw you.” Eddie said as Stan laughed.

“No thanks, I think you want Richie for that.”

“You’re both assholes.” He said as Stan high fived Mike.

“But really, the date was good? I mean, the end was obviously good. But how was the rest?” Stan asked, his eyes on the screen.

“It was great. But we’re definitely coming back here next time. I hate dorms.”

“They’re disgusting.” Stan agreed.

“As long as you close your door.” Mike added, chuckling. Eddie knew it would be a while until he lived that down. He watched them play, joining in for a few rounds before he went to bed. As he changed he saw that he had a text from Richie.

‘Get shit from your roommates?’

‘Of course. You?’ Eddie typed back.

‘So much.’

There was a pause as Eddie tried to think of something to type back. Richie beat him to it.

‘It was worth it though’ Richie had sent.

Eddie smiled to himself. ‘It was.’ He typed. ‘Guess I’ll see you when you get back?’

‘Probably. I’m busy until I leave. I’ve got a magic tourne all day tomorrow. Then I leave for the holidays.’

Eddie debated for a minute then asked, ‘Want a cheerleader for the tournament?’

‘Really? Yes! Will you wear a uniform? Short skirt and pompoms?’

‘Hell no. But I’ll be there. Send me the address.’

Richie texted him the address and time and Eddie smiled to himself. He liked Richie a lot, enough to spend the day with a bunch of sweaty nerds at a magic tournament.

Eddie showed up the next day around lunch. He had worn his shirt from when he competed in magic tournaments, a black tee with a turning arrow that said "I'd tap that so hard". He’d gotten some interesting dates from the shirt.

He walked into the school auditorium, seeing tables set up and people sitting at them, focused on their games. Eddie smiled, he had missed this. He had played magic in high school and the start of college. He’d given it up when it had gotten too expensive and time consuming but still loved the game.

He scanned the room for Richie. Finally, he heard someone telling, “Take your sexy green elf and shove it up your ass!”

“Found him,” Eddie muttered to himself, walking over to the table. Richie was in a back corner, battling a teen girl.

Richie was staring down at his cards. He was playing a blue and black deck and it looked complicated. He didn’t look up until Eddie was nearly standing over them.

Richie’s head popped up, “Hey.” He said with a grin. Reading his shirt he said, “I’m sad there’s no uniform but I do like that shirt. And I accept your offer.”

Eddie laughed. “How’s the tournament going?”

“Not great. I need to win the next two games to stay in. And now that you’re here I’ll be very distracted.” He gestured to his opponent. “And she keeps playing elves. Damn elves.” The girl laughed and played another elf. “See!”

“I’ll just hang out and watch.” Eddie said, leaning against an unused table. Richie resumed playing, cracking jokes the entire time. Eddie watched Richie’s deck. It was complicated and involved him casting a ton of spells, hurting the opponent slowly. It looked like a good deck but not for tournaments, where you needed speed.

Richie won, barely.  He shook her hand and stood, walking over to Eddie. “I’ve got a break now, can I buy you lunch?”

Eddie nodded and they walked to the small food court. “You need mermaids.” Eddie told him.

Richie looked at him, eyebrow raised. “Do you play? Be still my beating heart. Sexy _and_ knows the rules of magic?”

Eddie laughed. “I used to. But your deck,” He tapped Richie’s cards, “It’s too slow for this. You need something that makes quick attacks.”

Richie threw an arm around Eddie, “Tell me more sensei.”  He leaned in, whispering in Eddie’s ear. “About these magical mermaids.”

Eddie swallowed. Having Richie close made heat pool in his stomach. They reached the food line and Eddie turned to him, hands around Richie’s neck. “Well, they’re great for fast strikes, while you get spells into your hand.”

Richie brought his face down until their noses touched. “Yea? Talk magic strategy to me baby.”

Eddie licked his lips, trying not to be distracted. “Then you can do both, play the long game but also ensure you’re not getting taken out.”

Richie’s lips were nearly on Eddie’s. “Mm, I like the long game though.” Richie’s hands were on Eddie’s hips, squeezing them.

Eddie closed his eyes, planning to kiss Richie.

“Hello? You boys want some food?” The woman behind the counter called out.

Eddie’s eyes snapped open. He had forgotten about the food. He blushed, grabbing Richie’s hand and pulled him to order.

“What can I get you? Pick anything.” Richie said, clearly not concerned that they were caught.

Eddie surveyed his options. “Wow, there’s so many choices.” They had hot dogs, pizza, chips and cookies. “I’ll have a slice of pizza and doritos. And a soda.”

“Same for me.” Richie said, pulling out his wallet. He paid and they gathered their items, sitting next to each other at a small table.

They continued talking about magic strategy, though Eddie couldn’t stop watching Richie. Luckily, Richie seemed equally interested in him. His eyes barely left Eddie’s mouth as they talked, and he pushed his leg between Eddie’s open ones, his knee nearly brushing Eddie’s crotch.

Eddie finished his doritos and started licking the orange dust off his fingers. Richie watched for a second before saying,  “No, let me.” He grabbed Eddie’s fingers and brought them to his mouth. His tongue swirled the pads and Eddie nearly groaned. Richie maintained eye contact the whole time.

“Fuck Richie.” Eddie said quietly as Richie released his hand.

“That’s the plan.” Richie said, finishing his soda before leaning in to kiss Eddie. He tasted like cola and Eddie desperately wanted him. He keened as Richie’s tongue moved against his, again not caring who saw. Richie’s hand was on Eddie’s thigh and he dragged his fingers back and forth.

“We’re in a high school auditorium.” Eddie said, moving back. “We can’t do this here.”

Richie stood, pulling Eddie with him. “Then we’ll find somewhere we can.” Eddie thought about disagreeing but found that he didn’t want to.

Richie pulled him into the hallway, pushing Eddie against some lockers, beginning to sloppily kiss his neck. Eddie closed his eyes as Richie’s hand pushed under his shirt, playing with his waistband.

“Richie,” Eddie grunted. “This may have been my high school wet dream but it still isn’t very private.”

Richie chuckled. “Making out against lockers?” He asked into Eddie’s neck, continuing to leave kisses and occasionally nipping his skin.

“With a tall, sexy guy. Yes. I wasn’t very creative.” Eddie said, now grabbing Richie’s hand. He saw the perfect spot and pulled Richie in.

Richie grinned at him. “Your dream may have been lockers, mine was always the locker room.” Richie said, nearly growling as Eddie pushed him against the lockers.

“Really? The locker room? I always hated it.” Eddie said, running his hand on Richie’s abdomen and chest. Richie arched into him before flipping them so Eddie was pushed against the lockers again.

“A bunch of naked guys showering? I was in. I mean, nothing ever happened but now you’re making my dream come true.” His hand roamed over Eddie’s pants, palming his erection.

Eddie canted into him, moaning into Richie’s neck. “We’re not showering.” He told Richie, moving his hand to Richie’s pants and undoing the button.

“Next time.” Richie replied, copying Eddie’s action. They grabbed each other at the same time, Eddie biting Richie as he gripped. He starting sucking on Richie’s neck as they stroked each other.

“Planning on having me finish the tourne with a hickey?” Richie asked as he thrust into Eddie’s hand.

Eddie removed his lips. “For good luck.” He replied before returning to his action.

“That’s fucking hot.” Richie’s finger slid over Eddie’s slit, using his precum to slick over Eddie.

Eddie slid his other hand into Richie’s pants, running his finger on Richie’s taint before grasping his balls. “Oh fuck yes.” Richie’s face was buried in Eddie’s neck and he panted into him.

Richie’s other hand slipped to Eddie’s ass, pulling him in closer. Both men sped up their actions and Eddie released Richie’s neck as he moaned loudly. “Faster.” He gasped. Richie compiled and Eddie came into Richie’s hand, his hips jerking against Richie’s.

He gave Richie two more long strokes before he came too. Richie collapsed onto Eddie, still gently stroking Eddie’s sensitive head. Eddie didn’t move, enjoying the weight of Richie on him. He nuzzled into Richie’s neck, smiling.

“Consider that crossed off my bucket list.” Richie said, kissing Eddie’s neck.

“You’ll have to tell me some other things on there later.” Eddie said, kissing his cheek as he removed his hands from Richie. “Right now, we need to clean up.”

Richie grunted in response. “Too tired. Can’t move.” He slumped into Eddie, withdrawing his hand.  “I’m all tired from this handjob I just got from this seductive little nerd.”

Eddie laughed and pushed Richie off him. “Come on, I’ll grab paper towels.”

Richie sat on a bench. “We could always shower. That’s on my bucket list too.”

Eddie threw Richie a wink over his shoulder as he rounded a corner. “Maybe next time.”

Richie groaned. “Oh, I so don’t deserve you.”

He grabbed both of them some paper towels, wetting them down. He sat next to Richie, putting his head on Richie’s shoulder as they cleaned up. “Do you need to get back?”

Richie checked his phone. “Unfortunately, yes.” He stood and threw the towels away.

Eddie kissed his cheek. “I think I’ll get going then. Good luck with the rest of your games.”

Richie pulled Eddie up, kissing him. “I’m definitely feeling lucky now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so see Richie being a total magic nerd. I haven't played in forever but I really see him with a ton of cards and spending a ridiculous amount on boosters.  
> I tried linking to Eddie's shirt in the chap but it wasn't working so [here](https://wanelo.co/p/19409811/magic-the-gathering-i-d-tap-that-unisex-t-shirt) it is, if you're interested.   
> I forgot to mention but thanks for the b/day wishes! I got a pennywise funko. He’s happily sitting next to all my other horror ones, being cute and creepy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie shrugged, “The only Christmas movie I watch regularly is Die Hard.”

Eddie pulled off his jacket, stomping his boots to get the snow off. “Hey Stan,” He said, falling on the couch next to him. Stan was leaving early tomorrow. Mike had already been gone for a few days. 

“Hey, how was the store?” Both had been picking up extra shifts to make some extra holiday money. 

“Awful. A woman came in wanting the newest call of duty but also didn’t want her son shooting things. That was a fun discussion to have.” 

Stan laughed. “I hate customers. I made tacos, if you’re hungry.”

“Thanks.” Eddie made himself a plate of food and sat down, watching a movie with Stan. “How’s Bill?” He asked, taking a bite. Bill had been home for most of break but he knew they were talking on the phone and skype. 

“Good, ready to be back at school. How’s Richie?”

Eddie and Richie had been texting all week. It sounded like he had enjoyed most of the time but his family was starting to get on his nerves. He had sent Eddie several pictures of him playing with his dog. And then a few of just him. Some of those pictures had made Eddie groan with frustration. “He’s also ready to be back.”

“Are you two officially a couple yet?” 

“Like did he give me his letterman’s jacket? No.”

Stan rolled his eyes. “Yes, that’s exactly what I meant. What about his class ring? You ass.” He paused, taking a bite. “Have you talked to him about what you are?”

Eddie shrugged, “Not yet. Why?”

Stan paused, debating what to say. “You two took so long so get started. I figured you’d want to lock it down. And he has a reputation of dating around.” 

“Oh.” The news didn’t exactly shock him, given the intense flirting Richie had started with but it did make him slightly uncomfortable. Eddie missed out on a lot of the regular undergrad gossip since he went to a different school. And he didn’t care what Richie did before but since they were together, well, he cared a lot more.

“I guess we haven’t talked about it.”

Stan gave a small shrug, watching him. “I know you’re normally someone who likes to be exclusive, might want to tell Richie that.” 

Eddie nodded. He had assumed they were but they hadn’t talked about it. He hoped Richie felt the same. He resolved to ask him soon, knowing otherwise it would eat away at him. 

He drove Stan to the airport early the next day, coming home to a dark, quiet apartment. Outside, the snow was starting to fall. He checked the weather and saw that they were supposed to get upwards of a foot overnight. He was grateful that he had already gone to the store and had dinner started in the crock pot. 

Around 5 he heard the doorbell. He buzzed Richie up and could tell that the snow was much worse, Richie’s hair and coat were damp. “It’s a regular Christmas blizzard outside.” Richie commented, hanging his coat up and shaking off his hair. 

Eddie looked outside, seeing that the streets were white with fresh snow.  “It’s a white Christmas.” 

Richie appeared at his shoulder, pulling Eddie against his chest. “I might be stuck here tonight.” He told Eddie, putting his chin on Eddie’s head. 

“Oh darn.” Eddie said, sinking into his arms. He felt safe, comfortable.  “And here I was counting the minutes until you leave.” 

Richie laughed and it reverberated in Eddie’s back. “Rude. I promise to be the perfect roommate, unlike those jerks you live with.”

Eddie turned to Richie and kissed him. “I saw your dorm. You would not be the perfect roommate, you’re a mess.” Richie laughed again and Eddie thought about asking him then what they were. But Richie had just gotten there. He didn’t want to ruin it. 

Instead he asked, “Are you hungry?” Richie nodded, releasing him. “I think our Christmas feast of chili and cornbread is about ready.” He said, walking to the kitchen.

Richie followed, singing, “And since we’ve got no place to go, let it snow, let it snow.”  He continued to sing as Eddie scooped up bowls of food, handing one to Richie. 

“The accessories are over here.” Eddie pointed to the sour cream, cheese and cilantro. “Do you want something to drink?”

“What are you drinking?” Richie asked, putting a copious amount of cheese and cilantro in his bowl. 

“I could make mulled wine?” Eddie asked. 

“Yes please. How very holiday-y.” Richie said, leaning over to kiss Eddie’s cheek. “Thanks for feeding the poor street urchin on Christmas.” 

Eddie flushed. He still wasn’t used to Richie’s casual touches that could actually lead to something. Or being alone with him. He thought about the night that stretched in front of them, butterflies growing in his stomach. 

He poured the wine, brandy and spices into a pot, turning the heat on low. Richie was at the table, buttering two pieces of cornbread. 

“How was home?” He asked, sitting across from Richie. 

He shrugged. “Not bad. My mom is a barely functioning alcoholic but in a ‘this is fun as long as nobody sees’ way. My dad is distant. Neither are bad people but they probably shouldn’t have been parents.” 

Eddie’s eyes softened, hearing Richie’s casual tone of a less than loving family. “I’m sorry Richie.” He reached out and patted his arm.

“It’s fine. I mean, they send money, they’re helping me pay for college and they don’t really care if I’m home or not. It could be worse. They could still insist that I go skiing with them.” He started eating, communicating that the subject was closed. Eddie took the hint and changed the subject. They talked about a new video game that was coming out as they ate. 

“Any preference for a movie?” Eddie asked as they cleaned up their plates and refilled their drinks.

Richie shrugged, “The only Christmas movie I watch regularly is Die Hard.”

Eddie wrinkled his nose. “Are you really one of those guys?” Richie looked at him quizzically.  “Who claims Die Hard as their favorite Christmas movie?” Eddie finished. Richie made a noncommittal noise. “Well you’re not picking the movie then. We’ll start with Muppet Christmas Carol, the real best Christmas movie.” 

“Whatever you want.” Richie said, walking over to his bag. “I’ll get my contribution to the evening.” He started pulling candy out and Eddie’s eyes widened. 

“You brought a lot.” Richie had at least seven big bags of candy, plus chips.

He looked at Eddie, hanging a hand on his neck. “I didn’t know what you liked. So I brought it all.” 

He smiled, finding it sweet how much Richie tried. This nervous, unsure Richie was so different than the flirty Richie who had picked glitter off Eddie’s neck. He decided he liked both of them a lot.

Eddie picked up the sour patch kids. “These are my favorite. But I like everything else too. Thanks for bringing all of it.” 

“I should have figured that was your favorite.” Richie said. “First they’re sour, then they’re sweet.” He repeated the jingle, putting the other bags on the table. “Just like you.” He sat, holding his arm out for Eddie to nestle next to him. 

“I’d be insulted but you’re completely right.” Eddie said, making Richie laugh. He put his head on Richie’s shoulder and started the movie. He liked how comfortable they were with each other, how easily they fit together. He wanted this every night. 

Halfway through the movie Eddie asked, “Thoughts?” Richie had been surprisingly quiet.

Richie put a finger to Eddie’s lips. “Shhh, don’t talk during this masterpiece.” 

Eddie giggled. “So you like it?” He asked around Richie’s finger.

He bobbed his head. “I never knew I needed Rizzo the rat as Charles Dickens. But there you go.” 

Eddie put his head back, pleased that Richie liked it. By the end he was trying to sing along, without knowing any of the lyrics. They finished the movie, along with the mulled wine, and started Home Alone and drinking hot toddy’s.  Eddie was feeling happy and light, both from being with Richie and from being slightly drunk. Richie pulled Eddie’s legs across him and grabbed one of Eddie’s hands, playing with his fingers as Eddie leaned into him.

Partly through the movie Richie frowned, saying, “Eds, this kid is a shithead.” 

Eddie looked at him, surprised. “He’s defending himself!” 

Richie looked at him, shaking his head. “Nope,” He said, popping his ‘p’. “This is extreme.He’s permanently scarring these hapless idiots.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You’re not supposed to identify with the villains.” 

Richie looked at him, smirking. “But they’re more interesting. This kid is just a brat.” 

“You’re wrong here. Sorry.” 

Richie raised an eyebrow. “Am I?” He leaned in closer to Eddie’s face, his eyes darting between Eddie’s eyes and lips. “Let’s hear your pro-Kevin argument.” Richie’s eyes were slightly glassy from the drinks, his glasses had fallen low to the bridge of his nose. 

Eddie smirked, rising to the challenge. “Uh, he’s a kid! And they’re trying to hurt him and steal his family’s stuff. He’s totally in the right. Stand your ground and all that shit.”

Richie shook his head. “The punishment does not fit the crime.” They argued back and forth for a while, Richie pointing out how seriously hurt the bandits should be, Eddie saying that they shouldn’t have started a life of crime in the first place. As Richie was arguing that it was really society that turned them into criminals Eddie licked his lips and watched Richie, realizing two things. The first was that he was very drunk. Drunker than he normally let himself get. Mixing whisky and brandy may have been a bad idea.

The second was that he didn’t care about defending Kevin anymore. He just wanted to kiss Richie. 

So he did, he brought his lips to Richie’s and kissed him. Richie responded immediately, groaning and using his hand to pull Eddie closer. Both opened their mouths and their tongues crashed into each other, exploring the other’s mouth with enthusiasm. Eddie put his hand in Richie’s dark curls, holding him close. 

Richie didn’t seem to know what to do with his other hand, he kept moving it on Eddie’s thigh then to his face. Eddie took pity on him and moved to straddle Richie, his legs on either side of Richie’s. 

“Oh, I’ve died and gone to cute boy Heaven.” Richie told him, looking at Eddie with complete adoration. His hands were on Eddie’s waist, thumbs rubbing circles into his hips. 

“You and me both.” Eddie told him. Richie’s lips were bruised and red, and slightly parted. Eddie dipped his head and starting kissing him again, more intensely now. Eddie gently tugged Richie’s hair, trying to get him to tilt his face up. Richie moaned into his mouth, compiling with what Eddie wanted.  He ground his hips into the taller boy, hating the denim that separated them. Richie’s hands were gripping Eddie’s ass, squeezing and kneading it. They pulsed together, both desperate for the friction. 

After a while of this Richie broke the kiss, “Eds, where’s your bedroom?” His voice was low and husky and Eddie wanted nothing more than his lips on other parts of him.  

“Behind us. Red door.” 

Richie stood abruptly, his hands still on Eddie’s ass while Eddie, surprised, wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist. He started walking, kissing Eddie’s neck. Eddie felt himself turn to putty as Richie latched on and sucked. 

Until Richie took a misstep and tripped on the carpet, causing both to yelp in surprise. Richie stumbled into the wall, pushing Eddie into it and making him put his legs back on the ground to regain his balance. 

“Sorry.” He told Eddie, looking embarrassed. “Are you okay?” Eddie nodded, his arms still around Richie’s neck. 

Richie took a second, looking at Eddie and their joined bodies, before looking back at Eddie’s face. “Eds, I might be a bit drunker than I thought. And I want to remember this, you. Can we raincheck?” Richie asked, looking embarrassed. “Not because I don’t want to! I do! But, shit, you’re cute and I don’t want to fuck it up.” 

Richie looked so concerned that all Eddie could do was nod.  “Of course. Raincheck.” He kissed Richie gently, moving a hand to his cheek. 

“You don’t mind?” He leaned his face into Eddie’s hand. “Because I feel a little like an idiot who’s wasting my shot.” He was watching Eddie’s reactions intently. 

Eddie fell a little more in love with Richie. For someone who flirted like crazy Richie had a sweet side that made him melt. 

“I promise you didn’t.” Eddie told him emphatically, making Richie smile.

“Well then I should go.” He was still looking at Eddie, not moving away. 

Eddie glanced outside. “I’m not sure you can.” Richie looked outside where thick flakes were falling. He walked to the window, taking Eddie’s hand and bringing him with. The streets were covered in white snow, the cars were barely recognizable lumps. 

“Well Eds, looks like you’re still stuck with a roommate tonight. I can stay on the couch though.” Richie said. 

“You can stay in my bed?” Eddie asked. “I mean, we don’t have to do anything. But it’s better than the couch. If you want. Or you could take Stan’s bed. It’s probably the cleanest one.” Eddie babbled, feeling nervous. He was surprised how much he wanted Richie in his bed, even if it was just for sleeping. 

“I would love to be in your bed.” Richie told him. 

Eddie exhaled, “Great.” He took Richie’s hand and lead him to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter and/or April Fool's! Hope you get some delicious chocolate! It's a little weird to post a Christmas Chap on easter but whatever, we'll roll with it.   
> Muppet Christmas Carol is my favorite Holiday movie so the mention is a little self indulgent. I love Die Hard but I do kinda hate the people who say it's their fav Christmas movie.   
> When I wrote this I was like ‘ha, suckers, getting stuck in the snow. It’s mostly melted here.’ Joke’s on me, we got like 4 more inches.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now Mr. Tozier, whatever do you mean?” He asked, his voice low. He planted a careful kiss on Richie’s neck.
> 
> “God, don’t call me that. It reminds me of my dad.”

Eddie woke up the next day with Richie on partially laying on top of him. He wasn’t surprised to learn that Richie was a sprawler. He had starfished in the middle of the bed, his leg and arm over Eddie.

They had stayed up late last night, talking about their childhoods and college. Richie had pressed himself against Eddie as they talked, his limbs wrapping around Eddie as he told Eddie about his parents. Richie had pressed kisses into his shoulders as Eddie told him about his mom. He loved it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to sleep without Richie ever again. 

He carefully untangled himself and got up to make coffee. Richie rolled out of bed about an hour later, his hair wild, looking like he could have slept another few hours. 

“Oh god, you’re a morning person, aren’t you?” Richie asked, seeing that Eddie was reading on the couch. He flopped next to him, his head in Eddie’s lap.

Eddie started playing with his hair. “Maybe. Is that a deal breaker?”

“Not as long as you always make the coffee.” Richie said, closing his eyes as Eddie massaged his scalp.

The ‘always’ made Eddie smile. “Deal.” 

“I think you’re spending the morning with me,” Eddie said, looking outside. The snow was still falling, and plows hadn’t come to Eddie’s street yet.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Richie said, moving his head to get Eddie to scratch a different part. 

After a while, they made breakfast and decided to play a board game. Partly through Richie was asking Eddie about his post college plans. “It’s your last semester, are you worried?” He asked, flipping over a new tile and placing it near Eddie’s queen.

“No, I just found out I got an internship at Optimus Consulting. Hopefully that leads to a job.” Eddie said, flipping over his own tile. A beetle. Great. He pondered his next move until he realized Richie was staring at him. “What?” He asked, looking up.

“Optimus? That place is like, super intense, isn’t it?” Richie asked, his brows furrowed.

Eddie nodded. “I’m really excited about it. It’ll be a lot of work but it’s worth it.” He was only taking two classes this semester, one he needed and an elective so at least time wouldn’t be an issue. 

“Eds, that’s great!” Richie said, his face not matching his tone. He paused before adding, “You didn’t tell me.”

Eddie laid his piece and looked at Richie again. “I just found out.” He replied, trying not to sound defensive. He had only gotten in because someone else gave up their spot. He got the call a couple days ago and had accepted immediately. He had texted Stan and Mike, both of whom promised a celebratory night out when they got back. It hadn’t occurred to him to tell Richie. 

Which he realized now was a problem. He took Richie’s hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“It’s not like you have to.” Richie said, looking slightly abashed. “I’m just happy for you.” He gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Eddie wondered if he was actually hurt. 

“I would have, I just, didn’t yet.”

Eddie tried to explain but Richie jumped up, exclaiming. “I have the perfect thing!” He went to his bag and pulled out a small wrapped gift. 

“I got you something too, but it’s small.” Eddie said, walking over to the couch. He pulled out a wrapped gift and handed it to Richie, who looked delighted.

“Together?” He asked, Eddie nodded. He took the package and opened it. It was his favorite scotch. Eddie was surprised, it wasn’t a cheap present.

“I asked Stan. So if it’s the wrong kind blame him.” Richie said nervously, still holding his wrapped gift.

“It’s not!” Eddie stood, kissing Richie. “Thank you.” He indicated for Richie to open it. It was another Overwatch blind box, plus a funko he had mentioned wanting.

Richie eagerly tore open the box. “Rats, another Zarya. But thank you!” He smiled, taking the funko out of the box and setting it up.

“I feel like bad that mine isn’t as good.” Eddie said, pursing his lips as he placed his gift next to Richie’s. 

“Well Eds, I’m sure we can work something out.” Richie said, his hands squeezing Eddie’s hips. 

Eddie smirked. “Now Mr. Tozier, whatever do you mean?” He asked, his voice low. He planted a careful kiss on Richie’s neck.

“God, don’t call me that. It reminds me of my dad.”

“Dick?” Eddie whispered into Richie’s skin. He felt Richie shudder.

“A small improvement.” His hands pushed under Eddie’s shirt, drawing slow circles on the dips in his hips.

“Chee?” He ran his nose along Richie’s jawline and he felt him tense up slightly. He was thrilled that they had time. No one was going to come in, no one was going to interrupt. His hands were on Richie’s thighs, running his fingertips slowly over the denim. 

“No one has called me that before.” He let out a low moan as Eddie started to leave small, chaste kisses on his skin. 

“Do you like it?” His teeth grazed the spot where Richie’s neck met his shoulder and he wished Richie wasn’t wearing a shirt. But he also didn’t want to push things. He wanted this at Richie’s speed. 

“Only from you.” Richie moved his head to let Eddie continue. “Don’t tell Bill about it.”

Eddie chuckled, his breath hitting Richie’s hot skin. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He licked the hollow of Richie’s collarbone and he shuddered. 

He paused to look up at Richie. “Is this okay?” Eddie asked, his hands nearing Richie’s crotch. 

“Yes,” He said, quietly. “Hell yes.”

“Good,” Eddie said, grabbing Richie’s hand and bringing him to the bedroom. He grabbed Richie’s shirt and pushed it up, kissing his chest as he did. He pulled it off and looked at Richie, drinking in his naked torso. He was impossibly lanky, his stomach nearly concave. He had a few tufts of chest hair, and a long trail that disappeared into his jeans. Eddie stared for a few minutes, making Richie smirk. 

“Like what you see Eds?”

“So fucking much.” Eddie said, kissing him as he pushed Richie onto the bed. “Is all this still okay?” 

Richie nodded vigorously. “You can just assume I’m thrilled by all of this. I’ve wanted you for months. I just wanted it sober. I want to remember all of it.”

Eddie couldn’t help but be thrilled by that response. He crawled over Richie and started leisurely kissing down his chest, pausing at his nipple to take it in his mouth, sucking on it until it grew into a hard pebble. 

“Fuck Eds!” Richie groaned and arched into him as he flicked his tongue. Richie’s hands were on Eddie’s back, trying to pull him back to his mouth. 

“I’m not done down here.” Eddie told him as he moved to Richie’s other nipple, continuing his ministrations before moving down. 

He licked near Richie’s belly button and quickly flicking his tongue in it making Richie yelp in surprise. He smirked up at Richie as he sat on his thighs, undoing Richie’s pants. 

“God, you looking fucking hot.” Richie said, his eyes dark as he watched Eddie. “Those big eyes looking up at me.” 

“Then you’re going to love this next part.” Eddie said, sliding Richie’s pants and boxers off. His erection sprang out. Eddie gave the head a quick kiss, making Richie groan, but then moved to leave wet kisses on Richie’s thighs, spreading his legs slightly so Eddie could stroke the sensitive flesh behind his balls. 

Eddie kissed up to Richie’s hips, stopping occasionally to suck on the flesh, leaving red welts on his legs and thighs. Richie let out low moans as Eddie continued, his hands gripping the bed sheet. Eddie moved across his hips, his hands still teasing on Richie’s balls and the soft skin behind them. He continued to Richie’s other leg, kissing and marking him. 

Richie sitting up and watching him, thrusting slightly as Eddie’s mouth again neared his cock. Instead of taking it in his mouth Eddie took his balls in his mouth, one at a time, sucking on them and still avoiding touching his erection. 

“You’re such a tease.” Richie grunted, his hands weaving in Eddie’s hair.

“I get the sense you like it.” Eddie said, licking the tip of Richie’s leaking cock. He could see how hard Richie was, his erection throbbing as Eddie gave him a long lick. 

Richie moaned. “Maybe.”

Eddie chuckled before taking him in his mouth, maintaining eye contact with Richie. “Fuck Eds, your mouth feels amazing.” He whimpered. Eddie started slowly bobbing his head. He could tell that Richie was trying hard not to thrust into him, his hands gripped Eddie’s hair tighter. 

Eddie hollowed his cheeks, swallowing Richie’s precum and making Richie exclaim, his hips bucking into Eddie’s mouth. He moved faster, done with the teasing. He could tell Richie was close, he got even harder as Eddie deepthroated him. 

“Eds, god. Yes.” Richie started thrusting and Eddie let him control the speed, thrusting into until he came, spilling into Eddie’s mouth. “Oh fuck, yes!” Richie was panting and staring at Eddie. “That was amazing.” 

Eddie wiped his mouth and crept back up the bed, kissing Richie. “Oh, I like tasting myself on you.” Richie said before pushing his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. He flipped them so Eddie was against the bed, his leg between Eddie’s, creating delicious friction on Eddie’s erection. 

“What do you want Eds?” Richie asked, moving to nibble on his ear. 

“Just touch me.” Eddie nearly begged. His erection was throbbing and Richie kept grinding into him, driving him crazy. 

Richie licked his hand before pushing it down Eddie’s pants and grabbing him. Eddie keened into Richie, nearly growling as Richie started dragging his hand up and down Eddie’s length. Using his other hand he undid Eddie’s pants, pulling him out as he kissed Eddie. Unlike Eddie his movements were fast, he didn’t tease he just gripped Eddie, his thumb swiping over Eddie’s swollen head. Eddie’s hands were on Richie’s bare back, scratching him. 

“Are you going to come for me Eds?” Richie asked, his lips on Eddie’s neck. “You look so fucking amazing like this, your hair all mussed, lips swollen from having them wrapped on my dick. I love it.” Richie kept whispering things to him between kissing and nipping his neck until finally Eddie came, clawing Richie’s back and gasping. 

“Merry fucking Christmas.” Richie said, kissing him again before falling onto Eddie’s chest.

“Best Christmas I’ve had in awhile.” Eddie said, carding his hands through Richie’s hair and enjoying that they didn’t have to move. 

“Me too Eds.” 

They laid there for a while, Eddie trying not to think about what Stan had said, and about Richie’s concern over his internship. But he couldn’t. He had to ask. 

“Richie?”

“Mm?” He asked, not moving. 

“Are we, what are we?”

Richie looked up at him, propping his chin on Eddie’s chest. “We’re this.” He lazily waved his hand between them. “Isn’t that enough?” 

No, Eddie thought. But he didn’t say that, instead he nodded. “That’s enough.” 

They spent the rest of the day playing shirtless board games, Eddie trying not to think about what ‘this’ meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re playing Hive. If anyone was wondering.   
> I’m home sick today so, yay, more time for writing (and rewatching all the resident evil movies!!). Also, I have like 3 fics I’d like so start publishing one day so I need to finish some others. This is the only one even close to completion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good luck finding your Mei.” Eddie said, quickly kissing Richie’s cheek as he left.

Eddie checked the clock, annoyed that only ten minutes had passed since last time. He was at work, Richie was picking him up for dinner after his shift. 

Eddie was nervous, he had told Stan and Mike about the conversation with Richie, hoping he was overreacting, but they had agreed it was a weird thing to say. And they told him the only solution was to talk to Richie about it. Eddie had protested but ultimately agreed, knowing it had to be done. Now, it was a few days later and he was planning to talk to him tonight. They had been texting but he wanted to do it in person- at least, that’s what he told himself as he stalled. 

An hour later Richie walked in, cheeks pink from the cold. “Hey there darling.” He said, lightly pecking Eddie’s cheek. Eddie melted, even enjoying Richie’s terrible Southern accent. His resolve to get the unpleasant conversation out of the way was quickly crumbling.

He drove them to a small ramen restaurant. “When does the amazing internship start?” Richie asked, slurping his noodles.

“Next Tuesday.” Eddie replied as he added more spice.

“Nervous?”

He nodded. “Extremely. If it goes well I’ll have a job after graduation at one of the best companies. If not, I’ll be intensely job hunting come April.” He had been trying not to think about it. It made him want to vomit.

“You’ll do great. Come on, I’ve seen you at Gamestop, you hold that place down like a pro.”

Eddie chuckled. “It’s a little different. But thanks.” Richie shrugged, grinning at him with complete confidence. Eddie loved how supportive Richie was, he had been asking about all the details over the internship and had googled the company on his own to learn more. 

Richie kept slurping his noodles and getting broth all over his shirt. Eddie had been trying to teach him to use chopsticks but he was useless, he just kept using them as walrus tusks. Eddie gave up and Richie happily drank his broth straight from the bowl. He couldn’t bring himself to ruin the date. Especially when Richie leaned over the table and kissed him softly before stealing a piece of pork from his bowl. The more time he spent with Richie the harder he fell for him. 

But he knew he’d hate himself if he didn’t talk about it today. And that Stan and Mike would never let him hear the end of it. Remembering that finally pushed him to blurt out, “Are we exclusive?” As they walked back to Richie’s car.  Richie looked at him, surprised. “I know, it came out of nowhere. And I’m sorry. But, are we? I need to know.” Eddie bit his cheek to stop himself from babbling. 

Richie looked ahead at the street, not saying anything for a minute. “I don’t, I don’t think 

we should be.” He finally responded. “Is that okay?” He glanced at Eddie. 

Eddie almost said yes, it was fine. He liked Richie. He wanted to be with him. But he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t. “No,” He answered softly. “I don’t think it is.” 

“Oh.” Richie said quietly. 

“Yea.” Neither looked at the other.

“Well, I’ll take you home then.” They had reached Richie’s car and Eddie hopped in. They didn’t talk on the drive. 

By the time Eddie reached his apartment his sadness had been replace with anger. Why wouldn’t Richie be exclusive? Was it Eddie? Richie had spent all of fall semester pursuing him for what? Stan was on the couch when Eddie stormed in. 

Stan looked at the clock on the wall, it was barely 7. “So, talking to Richie went well then?”

“Not exactly.” Eddie huffed. “What the fuck is wrong with him?” He groaned, slumping into a chair. 

“Who?” Bill asked, entering the room. 

“I’m going to guess your roommate did something dumb.” Stan told Bill as he sat next to Stan, his arm wrapping around Stan’s shoulders. 

“He said that we shouldn’t be exclusive!” Eddie said, putting his words in sarcastic finger quotes. 

“I was right.” Stan told Bill, who shrugged.

“What is this?” Eddie turned to Bill. “Why is he doing this?” He was trying not to yell but he was angry, and annoyed. And sure that Bill had answers. 

Bill looked from Eddie to Stan, seeming caught in the middle. “You better tell him the truth. He’ll badger you until you do.” Stan told him. Bill nodded. 

“H-he’s still w-worried...” Bill started.

“Worried about what?” Eddie asked, annoyed.

“If you didn’t interrupt him he’d tell you.” Stan said, giving Eddie a look that told him to shut up.

He took a deep breath, remembering that this wasn’t Bill’s fault. It was Richie’s. “Sorry. Okay, go on Bill.”

Bill shot Stan a grateful look before continuing. “He s-still thinks he’s not good enough for you. Especially w-with the internship you got. And you didn’t tell him. S-so he thought you weren’t serious about him.” 

Eddie’s stomach dropped. He didn’t know Richie felt that way. He had assumed Richie was fine now, they had talked about it and he thought that was the end of it. Clearly, he was wrong. He didn’t know Richie had been so hurt about the internship. 

“He’s a fucking idiot.” Eddie said quietly. 

Bill smiled. “T-that we agree on.” 

“I like him. I want to be with him.”

“Well, tell him that. Not us.” Stan said.

Eddie nodded, thinking for a minute before standing and pulling on his winter gear. “Where are you going?” Stan asked, both watching him curiously. 

“I’m proving him wrong.” Eddie called out as he shut the door. 

An hour later Eddie knocked on Richie’s door, tapping his foot impatiently until Richie answered.

He finally did, he was wearing an oversized shirt and sweatpants. “Eds?” He asked, clearly confused.

Eddie pushed past him and went into his dorm. Richie followed.

“What are you doing here?  Did you miss my beautiful dick already?” Richie joked, though he seemed nervous. 

Eddie put down a bag he was carrying and turned to Richie. “This is bullshit. You’re acting like an idiot. I want to be with you. But I’m not having this conversation every few months, about you being worried that we shouldn’t be together.” He paused, letting Richie figure out that he knew.

Richie’s eyes widened as he did. “Bill is a dick.”

“Bill is a good friend.” Eddie told him. “Richie, I want to be with you. And only you. But I need you to want that too. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the internship, it wasn’t some stupid way of me trying to tell you you didn’t matter. I just forgot. I forget things sometimes. But I won’t forget again. I’ll send you daily update texts if that’s what you want.” He took a breath and looked at Richie, who looked dumbstruck. “If we’re together.” 

“So we’ll do it this way.” Eddie poured out the bag. It was about a dozen overwatch blind boxes. “If one of these is a Mei, take it as a sign and call me. If not, fine. But if you show up it means we’re together, and you’re really with me.” He paused again and Richie didn’t say anything. 

“Good luck finding your Mei.” Eddie said, quickly kissing Richie’s cheek as he left. 

He drove home, his heart beating wildly. He was apprehensive whether Richie would come back. But he had done all he could. It was up to Richie now. 

Eddie started his new internship the next day. It was a whirlwind. He tried to learn names, to take everything in but he was totally overwhelmed. 

He drove home, excited to kick off his shoes and have a drink. He had been checking his phone throughout the day but hadn't heard from Richie. He had tried getting Stan to ask Bill but Stan refused. Actually, he said ‘I’m not your fucking messenger’. Stan was his least favorite roommate. 

For now at least. Stan had told him that morning that he was going to move in with Bill at the end of the school year. Eddie was happy for them, and only a little jealous- anyone could see how incredibly in love they were. Even if it meant that he and Mike needed to find someone else to room with. 

He sighed, walking up to his apartment. That was a problem for another time. 

He paused as he reached his door, looking down. There was a bag of sour patch kids with a small Mei standing on them. His heart fluttered as he scooped both up, hoping it meant what he thought.

He opened the door to Richie sitting on the couch, his leg jack hammering as he talked distractedly at Mike.

Both saw him and Mike stood, “Thank god. I needed to leave like twenty minutes ago.” He walked over and pulled on his coat before turning back to them. “Good luck you crazy kids.” 

Richie stood as Mike closed the door. Eddie shed his coat and shoes, waiting for Richie to spreak. 

Richie walked over to Eddie, wringing his hands and watching him. “I’m an idiot.” He finally said. 

“No argument here.” Eddie agreed, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. 

Richie smiled slightly. “I’m sorry.” Eddie waited for him to say more. Richie ran a hand through his hair. “I like you, I want to be with you, exclusively. I let my own shit get in the way.  But I’m done, I swear on my Funko collection. If you still want me?” Richie stopped again and Eddie could see he wanted an answer.

Eddie grabbed his hands. “Of course I still want you. I don’t buy a bunch of blind boxes for just anyone.” Richie smiled. “Are we together then?” 

He nodded, “Yes, yes, we’re together.” 

Eddie exhaled, pulling Richie close and kissing him. “Finally.” He said against Richie’s lips. 

Richie chuckled, his hands moving to Eddie’s hips. “Hope I’m worth all this angst.” He said, nuzzling Eddie’s neck. 

“You are.” Eddie assured him, pressed again Richie’s chest. 

Richie looked at Eddie. “Want to hear something funny?” Eddie nodded. “At least half of those boxes were Mei’s. It’s like the universe was yelling at me to stop dragging my dick.”

“The universe and I are in agreement then.”

Richie kissed him again. “Well, boyfriend, what now?” 

Eddie smirked at the new title. “Whatever you want.” 

“You.” Richie said, kissing his neck. “I want you.” 

“About fucking time.” Eddie told him, his hands in Richie’s hair. 

 

**Epilogue**

“You can’t have a full wall for your Overwatch shit.” Eddie told Richie as he put the last box down.

“But I need to display all of them. Especially this one.” Richie held up his Mei. “She’s the most important.” He walked over to Eddie, speaking in a high pitched voice and pretending to be Mei, “Eddie! I’m the reason you’re with Richie! You need to display me! Or I’ll put a curse on yoouuu.” 

Eddie swatted her away, rolling his eyes. “Don’t give her the credit, I’m the reason we’re together.” 

Richie laughed, kissing Eddie. “You’re right. But I still want to display her. I’ll put up the shelves myself.” 

“I’m sure that will end well.” Eddie said as he nodded. “Fine, we’ll have an overwatch wall and just out ourselves as giant nerds.”

“Nerds in love.” Richie said, pulling Eddie’s back to his chest. “Nerds in our own apartment. And one of us has a fancy ass job and can support the poor artist.” 

“Is that how you see this working?” Eddie asked. He had gotten the job at Optimus and was officially starting next week, after graduation. 

“Mhm.” Richie kissed his neck. “I promise to bring other things to the relationship.” 

Eddie smiled and leaned into Richie. “ Deal.”

“Perfect.” 

Eddie looked at their apartment. It was in disarray, boxes everywhere. The only thing they had unpack was the xbox. Eddie loved it nearly as much as he loved the lanky man behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm so I don’t love the pacing of this one, there's a lot in here- the date was originally in the previous chap but I didn’t like the cliffhanger thing. But I like the content? And I feel like it’s a good ending for these dorks. Hope you agree! Thanks for reading (and comments & kudos!)

**Author's Note:**

> Do people know what blind boxes are or is everyone else better at saving their money and not buying adorable tiny figures they don’t need? Admittedly I’m worse about funkos but man, sometimes those stupid boxes really call to me.


End file.
